


The Wedding Panner

by rosina_zombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton is a wedding planner, he is employed by the happy couple to help plan there wedding, he made the mistake once to fall in love with the groom and then swore it would never happened again,  boy was he not counting on meeting Dean Winchester and making the mistake a second time, MaleXMale Destiel and Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta’d

D/C- Scene change

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta’d

The Wedding Planner

Chapter One

Dean Winchester snapped a small box shut “The ring cost me a packet Sammy” Dean stuffed the box back into his leather jacket and sat back into the seat.

Sam Winchester; Sammy as known to his older brother moved a piece of his long brown hair behind the back of his ear. “Dude your totally whipped” Sam cackled. Dean and Sam were different in looks but their teasing nature was the same. Dean scratched the back of his head and glared at his brother.

Sam put his hands up “if it’s really what you want” Sam said to him.

Dean smiled “yeah”

Sam took a sip of water from the glass in his hand “you do know what she’ll want now” Sam added, Dean looked over at him “it’s a thing called a wedding planner”

Dean raised his eyebrow “a wedding what…..who is paying for that?” he asked.

“I’m guessing you Dean” Sam shrugged.

“Really” Dean bit his bottom lip “Son of a bitch”

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

A man with messy black hair and bold blue eyes turned the sign from on the front window over.

The guy had dark washed jeans that accentuated his built thighs and white button up shirt that was covered with his long beige trench coat.

“You’re really going through with this” another man’s voice said from behind him.

Castiel turned to the man named Gabriel.

Gabriel was a lot shorter than Castiel with long dark red hair and a pasty sort of blue colored eyes “Yes I am”

Gabriel crossed his arms “Our dad would be turning in his grave if he know his son was a wedding planner” Gabriel said shaking his head.

Castiel moved over to his older brother; only in age “could say the same with you. What you owning your own candy shop”

“Tomato, Tomatoe” Gabriel shrugged.

“Remember the last time you organized a wedding” Gabriel asked securing a white apron round his hips.

Castiel gave a small tilt of the head “and”

“It was yours” Gabriel picked up a red lollipop.

“I don’t recall” Cas said moving from his brothers vision.

“What ever bro” Gabriel sucked the lollipop into his mouth.

“I am off now Gabriel” Castiel said

“Wait I will ask you this one more time come out with me tonight” he wined

“No” Castiel left.

“Thanks bro I’ll remember that” he called to the door.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Lisa Breaden squealed “yeeeees I will marry you” she wrapped her arms round Dean’s shoulders they kissed on the lips “I’m so happy” Lisa pulled away to look at the ring on her finger.

“I am glad” the lights activated on the baby monitor a noise came from it. “I’ll go” Dean left the room and walked up some stairs and into another room.

Dean picked up the baby supporting his head, bringing the baby to his chest “Ssh Ben” Ben cried into Dean’s shoulder he kissed the top of his head as he rubbed the babies back in a soothing movement.

The door opened and Lisa walked up to him she rubbed Ben’s back “everything okay?” she asked.

Dean nodded “he’s fine” Dean smiled leaning his head gently on the top of Ben’s.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Sam walked up to his front door and looked through the peep hole; he sighed and opened the door “Dean what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked.

“I bought in someone that wants to say hello” he pushed the pram in and shutting the door behind him.

Unclipping Ben from the seat Sam smiled and leaned down to pick him up “Ssh it’s only your Uncle Sam” Dean sat down in the chair “well did you do the job?”

“Proposing is not a job Sammy” Sam sat down and held Ben to his chest “yes and she said yes”

“Food for you Dean” Sam rubbed Ben’s back “did Lisa mention anything about a wedding planner?” he asked. Dean shook his head.

Ben began to cry “come on Ben Shh” Ben whimpered.

Dean looked at Sam “do you want me to take him?”

Sam shook his head “no it’s okay”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Castiel sat at the bar of his brother’s shop “why are you moping around here again?” Gabriel asked

“I’m not moping” he answered.

Gabriel slid the small plate with cake “here try this” he said

“What is it?” Castiel asked him.

“Cake what do you think it is?” Castiel took a piece and nibbled at it “it’s a new recipe and I need someone’s opinion” Gabriel smiled.

“Sweet” Castiel drunk some of his coffee

Gabriel grinned wide “great” he said and picked up his fork and ate some.

Castiel gave a small shake of the head.

The doors opened and a group of kids walked in “off to work I go hi ho” Gabriel went.

Castiel shook his head again “he really is going to enter a candy induced coma” Castiel’s phone rung he took it out of his pocket “hello Castile Milton speaking…………..oh yes hello…..yes………I can arrange a meeting………Saturday 21st at 1.35” he said “Okay thank you Miss Breaden” he hung up.

“Gabriel” said man looked over “could you excuse me for a moment” he said to one of the girls she giggled and he walked over.

“What can I for you little bro” he asked

“I just got a client”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

“A wedding planner really?” Dean asked

“It will Help I don’t have to worry so much” Lisa said

“Okay do I have to meet this girl” he asked her.

“It’s not a girl it’s a guy” Lisa said.

Dean laughed “did I just hear you right” Dean asked.

“Yes now get your feet off the table” she scolded tapping the end of his boot clad feet.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Castiel walked into the restaurant” “hi I’m here to meet Miss Breaden” he said “right this way sir” he followed the maitra’d.

They walked to a table “Miss Breaden will be with you shortly” Castiel sat down he looked round the restaurant ‘this place looks expensive’ he put the folder down on the table.

“Hi you must be Castiel” Castiel turned round Lisa smiled he stood up “my names Lisa Breaden”

“Castiel Milton” they shook hands.

They both sat down “would you like anything to drink” Lisa asked “I am fine thanks” he said

“My fiancé would have come but we have a two week old and he’s the only one that lets him look after him”

Castiel shook his head “I have one of my own”

“Really wow” Lisa smiled “anyway were planning to have our wedding in Hawaii”

“H-Hawaii” he inquired.

Lisa gave a nod “yeah I know it seems a bit out there”

Castiel gave another shake of the head “no I have heard worse believe me” he said “one couple wanted their wedding in an igloo”.

“A……I” Lisa have a giggle “wow now I don’t feel so bad about wanting it in Hawaii” she stated. “Any way my parents are paying for anything and everything. the sky’s the limit” Lisa drunk some water

“Okay then here we are some references” he handed her some papers.

Lisa looked through them “wow impressive” Castiel gave a small smile “you’re hired”

“Are you sure you don’t want to think it over?” Castiel asked.

Lisa gave a shake of the head “I don’t need to Mr. Milton”

“If I’m going to be your wedding planner, don’t hesitate to call me Castiel”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Dean pulled himself out from under the car and stood up he wore grease covered overalls “Winchester there’s a phone call in the office for you”.

“Coming” he wiped his hands on a rag and left.

“Hello……..hey babe” he said into the phone “I’m just finished up here I had to drop Ben at Sam’s I was needed here I’ll meet you at Sam’s” he put the receiver down.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Lisa fed Ben “our wedding planner is meeting with me again to discuss the guest list” Dean was reading “and about how much our Hawaii wedding is going to cost” she stated

“Ah huh”

“Are you even listening to me Dean” Lisa burped Ben

“Of course I am babe” Dean answered

“Yeah right”

Dean gave a smile “so this wedding planner is a dude right. He has got to be gay”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

“Please Cassie come out with me to the club” Gabriel locked the shop door.

“No” Castiel answered.

“You’re a girl” he told him.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him “so your client what’s she like this Lisa Breaden you met her fiancé yet” Gabriel asked.

“No I have not met him” he opened the car door they both got in “I hope you’re going to use me as your cake” Castiel shrugged.

“It would not taste very nice” Castiel deadpanned “never mind”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Castiel opened the door “I’m home” he called.

There was thump from up the stairs and someone came running down “daddy” a young red headed girl flew into his arms.

“Anna why are you still up?” he asked her.

“M’not tired” she mumbled into his coat.

“You have school tomorrow” he walked into the kitchen.

Anna Milton followed him in “I’m 13 Dad I am allowed to be up a bit longer”.

“I don’t care if your 27 you’re going to bed” Castiel told her.

Anna pouted “ah dad come on seriously” she moaned “fine” she turned and left.

Castiel sighed “it’s been a long day”.

The Next morning Castiel done Anna’s hair in a plait “school again nervous another year older” he said.

Anna shrugged “no I’m fine” Anna stated.

“All done” she walked and put her coat on “let’s go”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

“Morning” Sam allowed Dean Access he walked in with Ben in his arms “what do I owe this visit again?” Sam asked and walked into the kitchen.

“Ah come on Sammy you know you love my visits” he followed him in

“I whoop for joy” he took Ben from him “hey Benny” Sam smiled.

 

“Have you phoned up mum and dad yet?” Sam asked

“No”

“Well you have to sooner or later you’ve just got engaged” Sam said to him “I am sure Lisa will phone her”

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces.

“Bitch”

“Jerk”

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Lisa placed down the mug and then sat “we’ve got my parents, my brother and his wife with their 2 kids, uncles, Aunts, cousins and then we got Dean’s family his parents, Brother, Uncle Bobby, his aunt Ellen and Cousins and friends”.

Castiel opened the folder “so a vague number?” he asked

“We wrote down a list” Lisa put it in from of him he read it.

“That’s 110 so let’s say 150” he moved another piece of paper.

“Okay” Lisa smiled.

“You’ve got more people than the groom” Lisa nodded “Okay first things first where are you having it exactly in Hawaii” he asked.

“There’s this nice hotel we stayed at once the McLeod” Lisa stated.

“Isn’t that a Scottish name?” he asked his mobile then rung “if your excuse me” Castiel got up and left the room.

Lisa turned the folder round towards her and took out a piece of paper on it were pictures of different sweets ‘these look nice’.

Castiel wake back in and sat down “sorry about that”

“Who is Gabriel Milton” she asked

“My older brother”

“And Loki Chocolatier”

“It’s his business I use him for cakes and favors”.

Lisa smiled “make us an appointment”

Castiel smiled “of course”.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

“Dad” Anna turned round she was sat at the counter

“Cassie” Gabriel said.

“Evening you’ve been stuffing my daughter with sweets again”

Gabriel put on an innocent face “No never”.

Anna’s cheeks were puffed out Castiel walked up and sat down “Gabriel I have another paying customer for you”.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow “another person that wants to try Loki’s candy” he said.

“Yes and I have made an appointment for Friday 2.30” Gabriel gave a nod.

“Okay Anna were leaving”

“I have only just got here” she said.

“I don’t care come on let’s go” she got up “you’re a stick in the mud dad you need to get laid”.

“What did you just say to me Anna Marie Milton” Castiel scorned her

“I’m sorry I heard it at school” Anna picked her bag up.

Gabriel was chuckling in the back ground both Anna and Castiel were walking to the door “she’s right Castiel you do need to get laid” Gabriel said.

“Oh stuff if with candy Gabriel”

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Dean had the phone to his ear “I’m sorry I didn’t phone you ma” he said “I was going to phone you just after but stuff…………no I’m sorry………I bet Samantha told you”.

Dean sat down.

“Yes mum Lisa wanted a wedding planner and we found one………I don’t know much more than that………I haven’t actually met him yet………….I will eventually” he said into the phone.

“Say hi to dad for me…….bye” he put the phone down the front door opened and Lisa came in “I’m back” he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey” Dean said and walked up to Lisa the kissed on the lips “so how did today go?” he hugged her round the waist

“We’re going to the chocolatier on Friday” they kissed.

TBC………………………...


	2. Chapter 2

Musett Choisuel

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

-* Scene Change

Supernatural

Chapter two

“Stupid piece of crap” Castiel hit the steering wheel, looking out into the front of the car the bonnet was smoking, Castiel sighed and got out of the car slamming the door and moved around to the front. “This is all I need” he said pushing his sleeve up and checking his watch.

Anna poked her head out of the car window “Dad I’m going to be late” she stated.

Castiel looked up “don’t you think I know that Anna” Castiel huffed lifting the bonnet fanning the smoke from his face, he coughed and stepped back putting his arms at his side and looking up at the sky “you couldn’t of ruined my day another week when I don’t have to be anywhere” he sighed and slammed the bonnet down.

“Everything okay?” a voice said.

Castiel looked up “um” Castiel licked his lips “my car” he said looking the man up and down.

Dean smiled “let me help I’m a mechanic”

“Sure” Castiel said moving away from the car “thank you, most people would have just walked past” Castiel added.

Dean lifted the bonnet up “that’s my job after all” he smiled and leaned over the bonnet.

Castiel licked his bottom lip and titled his head at a slight angle.

Anna rolled her eyes as she blatantly watched her father staring at the kind man’s backside ‘gross’ she though getting out of the car and picked her bag from the floor she shuffled towards her father “Dad stop checking him out” she said.

Castiel looked at Anna “what…how” Castiel licked his lips “Anna you’ll have to walk the rest the way to school or you’ll get detention otherwise”

Dean listened in his mouth turned up into a smirk as he fiddled around with the car.

Anna giggled “love ya Dad” Anna said she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, she turned and left “bye Mr Stranger Man” she called as she walked down the street.

Dean licked his lips and stood up straight, he looked at Castiel “it doesn’t look good, I checked everything you need a new engine it seems its just had it” Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

Castiel sighed “it’s not my day” Castiel groaned.

“I can get you a new engine but because its such an old make its going to take a long time to get it, so roughly at least 2 months” Dean explained.

Castiel leaned against the car “okay shit I got to find a car”

Dean shut the bonnet “if you have time we could get back to my garage and we can give you a car on temporary basis” Dean informed him.

“Really that would really help” Castiel said.

“Let me just make a phone call and get someone to pick this car up then we take it from there” Dean said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Castiel and Dean walked into the lit garage “Dean your late” a man’s voice said from the other side of the car in the middle of the garage.

Dean rolled his eyes “Sorry Zachariah I have customer” he said.

The man moved round the car, he was wide man but no where near fat he had trouser suit and dark blouse on with no tie. “Hm” Zachariah mumbled running his hand through his receding hairline and walked away.

Dean smiled “sorry about Zachariah” Dean said “he’s a twat” he whispered.

Castiel smiled “that’s fine” he said.

Dean licked his lip “my names Dean Winchester”

“Castiel Milton”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Back again” Gabriel smiled.

Sam walked more into the shop “yeah” he said turning his back to Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned forward on the counter and watched Sam from behind but not before looking him up and down “god I could climb you like a tree” Gabriel groaned.

“Did you say something?” Sam asked turning round, he held a bag of candy canes.

Gabriel stood upright “Nothing” Gabriel stuck his lollipop back in his mouth and smiled “are you looking for anything in particular?” he asked.

Sam bit his bottom lip “it’s my mum’s birthday and she loves Lincoln Toffees and I can’t find them anywhere”

Gabriel smiled “we’ve run out at the moment but the next shipment is in next week I could put some aside for you until you can pick some up” he offered.

Sam smile “that would be great um”

“Gabriel Milton”

“Sam Winchester”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Lisa Braden this is my brother Gabriel Milton, Gabriel this is my new client Lisa” Castiel introduced them.

“Pleased to meet you Miss Braden so Castiel tells me your interested in my services is there anything specific?” Gabriel asked getting into Business mode moving round the counter.

“Castiel said he gave you a list on what I wanted” Lisa said.

Gabriel took it from her and opened it he walked back round the counter and opened a fridge and took a tray shutting the door with his foot. He removed the grease paper from the top, there was only 3 chocolate truffles laid out in a row “try this one” he said.

Lisa picked up the white chocolate and bit into it to see what was inside “wow this is good” she swallowed.

Gabriel smiled “that is a strawberry centred Lindt white chocolate with flakes of almonds” Gabriel explained “this next one has caramel covered with white chocolate infused with popping candy to take you back to when you were young and then covered with dark chocolate”

Lisa took the next one “I haven’t had popping candy since I was ten” she said popping the chocolate in her mouth “mm I like it” she said.

Gabriel grinned “trust me I didn’t plan to have popping candy in it but I thought why not” he said “and the last one is just simple milk chocolate truffle encased with waver and then chocolate”

The shop door opened and Anna came bounding with her friend following her “hey dad I knew I would find you here” Anna said “dad this is Amelia and Amelia this is my dad and Uncle Gabriel” Anna breathed “dad is it okay to stay over at her house…oh hi” she stopped talking and looked over at Lisa.

Lisa smiled.

“I’m sort of busy Anna” Castiel said.

Lisa smiled “it’s fine Castiel honestly”

“Okay” Castiel turned to his daughter and looked at the girl Amelia smiled shyly.

“Can I sleep over Amelia’s then?” Anna asked.

“It’s a school night”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry Mr Milton my parents are going to take us to school” Amelia said speaking for the first time “and they said they would pick us after and bring Anna home straight after school”

Castiel licked his lip “if your parents are sure then I have no problem Anna has my number in her phone encase anything happens” Castiel explained.

Amelia and Anna’s smiles grew “thanks dad” she hugged Castiel “bye Uncle Gabriel” Anna said. Her and Amelia left.

Castiel shook his head and turned back round to Lisa “she has your face” she said.

Castiel nodded “yeah but not the hair or the personality that’s all her mothers”

Lisa smiled and turned back to Gabriel “I like the first one”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean yawned wide “I’m tired” he said switching the TV off and the room was shrouded in darkness he leaned over to put the lamp on to light the couch. Dean raised his arms above and stretched.

The front door opened and Lisa walked in “I’m home,” she called “you should see the chocolate tier baby it’s excellent” she added entering the room holding a bag with ‘Loki’s Chocolitier’ etched on the side. She walked over to Dean and kissed his forehead “I bought some more samples for you to try” she said.

Dean yawned “I’ll try them tomorrow Lisa” he said standing from the couch and followed her in the kitchen as she put the chocolates in the fridge “are you ready for bed?”

Lisa shut the fridge and placed her bag on the back of the chair “yeah sure”

Dean lay on his back on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling ‘Castiel Milton he certainly is a character’ he pondered inching his nose as he remembered the way the man’s dark chocolate brown hair was untamed from running his slender fingers through it.

Resting his hand on his chest he remembers the man’s dark pool blue eyes that seemed to suck you in. Dean licked his lips ‘those sinful lips” he moaned.

The en suite bathroom opened and Lisa walked out in her nightgown and straddled Dean’s lap “oh someone’s happy to see me”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Gabriel sighed “thank you” he said signing the paper and handed the man back his clipboard. The delivery man left, Gabriel picked the box from the floor and walked in shutting the door behind him. “Life of a candy man” walking into the office he placed the box on the desk and grabbed the scissors to open the box.

Putting the scissors back in the pen holder Gabriel took some Trays out “time to make a phone call to the lovely Samuel Winchester”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Sammy” Dean opened the door “Yo Sammy” he called again and walked more into the house “Sam where the hell are you?” he said walking into the kitchen opening the fridge and peeked in to be nosy “Sam” he shouted.

Sam stood in the doorway “I heard you the first time” he said drying his hair with a medium sized towel.

Dean closed the door “Sam I need to use your laptop Lisa wants to search for a recipe that she has been nagging for” he said following Sam into the living room where Sam’s laptop was in his office corner.

“Go on then it’s already on” Sam said walking out of the room.

Dean sat on the office chair and touched the laptop “oh eew eye bleach” he closed eyes and covered his hands over his eyes as if he could see through his eyelids.

Sam poked his head back in “oops I forget” Sam said throwing the towel on the back of the couch and jogged to Dean; he pressed a few buttons and then backed off.

“Is it safe?” Dean asked uncovering his eyes “yeah it is” he added putting his hands down “how long have you had an angel kink?” he asked leaning forward and making sure there was nothing else.

Sam turned away and picked his towel up “since now he said walking back out of the room “I got to go out I’ll be back in a few” he said disappearing to the bottom of the stairs to get his shoes and his car keys.

“Yeah ok” Dean said typed in google in the browser.

‘Castiel’

Dean stared at the many results he clicked the first search answer. A blue background came up he leaned his elbow on the desk and read “Castiel, the angel of Thursday. Castiel was born for bringing the righteous man from hell to fight as Michael’s sword against the fallen angel Lucifer” Dean scrolled down the page.

“Go down the page” Dean huffed.

Sam walked into the room “be careful Dean I don’t want you to crash my laptop”

Dean looked up “calm down big girls blouse” Sam screwed his face up Dean rolled his eyes ‘the bitchface again’ “bye” he said and Sam left.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The Door opened and Sam’s large frame entered walking in he closed the door behind him “I’ll be with you in a minute” came Gabriel’s voice from the back of the store

“I’m sure I can wait” Sam said.

There was a loud crash followed by Gabriel swearing “shit to the fuck”

Sam smiled at Gabriel’s wording “are you okay Gabe?” Sam asked.

It was silent for a second “fine Sammy”

Sam sighed “please don’t call me that”

“Well makes you think you can call me Gabe?” he asked as he stood under the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

Sam smiled “have you got my order” he asked.

Gabriel held a box up “yeah already wrapped” he said handing them.

“Thank you it saves my mother from seeing my bad wrapping skill” Sam smiled taking his wallet out “how much is it?”

Gale licked his lips “nothing but just one date”

Sam looked up “A Date?”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam shut the door as he walked into his house he leaned back against it “oh boy” he said shaking his head in belief. Pushing himself off the door Sam walked into the living room, he was interrupted by Dean’s light snores from the sofa.

Sam stopped at the back of the sofa and watched Dean sleep pulling the throw from the back of the sofa and covered his brother up after leaving.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Here you go” Castiel held out a piece of paper towards Gabriel.

“What am I looking at exactly?”

“The list of stuff Lisa would like for her wedding cake”

Gabriel skimmed the paper and his eyes bugged out at the quantity “what the fuck this is a lot” he mumbled putting the paper down. He looked up “Everything okay Cassie?”

“I just have to give out a large amount of money for a new engine” Castiel explained “it broke down on me last week”

“Is everything okay you can borrow some money if you want?”

Castiel waved him away “no I’m fine” Castiel stated.

The Door of the shop opened Sam walked in with his hands in his pockets “Sansquatch what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?” Gabriel asked.

“Well my mum loved the gift and I decided to get her some more”

Gabriel nodded “just hang on one second”

Castiel licked his lip and glanced at Sam “hi”

Sam smiled “hi”

Gabriel walked back out from the back “here you go Samsquatch” he placed the box in a bag and handed it out towards him.

Sam grabbed the bag and handed over some money. “Thank you” Sam grinned before turning round leaving.

Gabriel watched the door close before leaning on the counter. Cas turned his head towards Gabriel “you could climb him like a tree” Castiel Stated.

Gabriel nodded “Amen Brother”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Crowley Fergus McCloud is a family friend of Dean apparently” Lisa pondered as her and Castiel were sitting in the lounge on the sofa “he owns a place and he said he could cut a deal and use it as the wedding and reception for half the price we would have to pay”

Castiel nodded “so that means we need to show the guests how to get there from the Hotel” Castiel said moving some papers.

Lisa looked at the time behind Castiel’s head “hey my fiancé should be on his way home from work so that you could meet him” she suggested.

“Okay I’ve been waiting for this infamous fiancé of yours” Castiel smiled “ok on to another issue what you want to do for the entertainment?” he asked “we need to base our searches in Hawaii”

There was a crying from the baby monitor Lisa stood “excuse me” she said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean tightened the bolt and shut the hood of the car “all done” Dean wiped his hand on his dirty jeans he walked towards the back office leaning over the counter he hung the car’s keys on the small coat hangers.

Zachariah walked out of the office and stood on the other side of the counter Dean leaned over “your shift was up hours ago what you still doing here?”

Dean looked up “I just wanted to finish up this car” he answered “it will please the owner when I phone them”

Zachariah huffed “well lock up” he said walking around and out of the garage.

Dean walked around the counter into the back of the garage and walked into the office. He read the number on the piece of paper on the corkboard and picked the phone up, pressing on number 9 for an outside call.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Castiel put his phone to his ear “Hello” he answered. Castiel smiled and leant on the wall of the kitchen “Dean Yes I remember” he paused “really this quick, okay when shall I come and pick it out?” Castiel looked at the clock on the wall “yes that’s fine. See you then” he said “bye” he put the phone back on the hook.

Lisa walked into the room as Castiel put his phone back in his pocket “hey is everything okay? Sorry I took so long but Ben wouldn’t fall asleep”

Castiel put his hand up “that’s okay, I just had a phone call to say my car has been fixed” his phone rang again he reached into his pocket “would you excuse me Lisa”

“That’s fine I made you wait” she smiled.

Castiel turned his hips away from her “this is Castiel Milton speaking. I’m Anna’s Father” there was a long pause before Castiel licked his lip “I’ll be right in” he said “thank for letting me know” he said goodbye and turned to Lisa “I’m so sorry but that was Anna’s school I will have to leave”

Lisa looked at the time “The Hours up anyway but it’s unfortunate that you can’t meet my Fiancé today”

Castiel put his phone in his pocket and picked his coat from the back of the chair “that’s okay we will have to arrange a meeting but I’m sure he is lovely”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Anna Marie Milton” Castiel’s voice said sternly. Anna had her head bent down “Starting a food fight in the middle of lunch” he scolded.

Anna crossed her arm “he was annoying”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straighter “and who might this boy be?”

“Jimmy Novak” he said “he was calling me names so I threw a cupcake at his head” she paused “it hit him on the forehead” she giggled.

“That’s beside the point Anna” The corner of his lips turned up into a smile “your grounded for a month”

Anna looked up “but Dad” she whined.

Castiel looked at her sternly pointing towards the stairs “bedroom now” he said.

Anna frowned “this isn’t fair” he said stamping her foot down and running up the stairs not before picking her bag from the bottom of the stairs and trudged to her room.

Castiel rubbed his forehead and sighed.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd 

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

Chapter Three

 

Dean handed Castiel the car keys “good as new” he took them from him “how much do I owe you?” he asked him.

“I want to treat you to dinner Cas” Dean said to him.

“Excuse me” Dean looked at him “no I meant what did you call me?” he asked.

“Oh Cas because your name is quite difficult to say” he said.

“I guess you can” Castiel said to him.

“Great do you like burgers”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel looked in the mirror he sighed Anna walked to the door “are you going somewhere?” she asked. Castiel replied “yes go to bed”.

“Is it a date? Is he cute?” she asked “go to bed Anna” Castiel turned round “is it that Mr Stranger guy when the car broke down” Anna asked him.

“Yes okay…..now go to bed” he told her sternly “fine god your no fun” she left.

Castile gave a sigh.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“So here” Dean handed him a burger and sat down Castiel unwrapped the burger and took a bite and chewed.

Cas’s eyes closed.

Dean watched him “You seem to be enjoying that”

Castiel stepped and placed the burger down he licked the grease from his lips “I have always had a craving for red meant” he picked it up and ate.

“Ah huh” Dean ate some fries from his plate”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel opened the door “you didn’t have to come here” Castiel said “I felt better about it were friends now right”.

“Yeah friends”.

Dean stepped back “see you Cas”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa wrote on an invitation “next one” Dean took it and put the folded piece of paper in the envelope. And put it on the pile of the others on the table.

“How do we know if any of these people are going to come to the wedding I mean were having it in Hawaii most people won’t travel or pay out” Dean told her.

“What are you trying to say Dean?” Lisa asked.

He took both her hands in his and then kissed them “I love you Lisa but it’s a lot of money”

Lisa gave a sigh “oh okay” he kissed her.

“Okay better tell that wedding planner our plans have changed” he kissed her on the lips.

“You will definitely have to make it up to me” Lisa told him.

“Anything” he kissed her again.

Lisa smiled and stood up looking past her shoulders “you can start now”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel picked up his black coat from the bannister “Anna, are you ready?” he called up

“Yeah” she came barrelling down the stairs “ready dad” he smiled.

They walked to the car Castiel opened the door they both got in

“So dad did that date you went on” Anna asked “it was not a date” he started up the car.

“Dad he was cute” Anna said looking at the front “I’m not talking about this anymore please Anna” he pleaded with her as he drove out of the driveway “okay”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Hows it going?” Lisa said.

“Okay yeah okay so what is it you want to say” Castile asked.

“We’ve decided to have the wedding here now” she said. Lisa nodded “we thought it through and decided it would be cheaper and I guess” he nodded.

“Okay then we have to find another location to have your wedding and reception”.

Lisa smiled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel looked up at the sound of the shop door opening “won’t be a minute” he put the mixing bowl down and walked out.

“Sammich what do I owe this pleasure?” he smiled.

“Well I……um you got”

“What?” Gabriel blinked.

“Flour on your face” he pointed to his own nose “Oh” he wiped his face and smeared more flour.

Sam laughed “here” he wiped his nose.

“Thanks”.

“Yeah” just as they both moved forward the phone in the in the other room started ringing “fuck” Sam stepped back.

“Hold that for just a minute” Gabriel left and went back into the other room away from Sam.

Sam stepped back again.

Gabriel put the phone down “okay where were we” he walked back out and Sam was gone “Crap”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“I’ve organised a job interview for you in New York Castiel” a woman with soft brunette hair similar to Gabriel said.

“Mom I’m happy here” Castiel was sat at a table with her.

“It’s much better money there and it’s for a firm” she said to him.

“There was a reason why I started my own business mum” he told her.

“I know Cassie but do you really think there will always be people who want a one man business”.

“There are always going to be big wedding planners” Castiel gave a sigh “look” she put a business card down “you remember Lilith Powers” she said to him.

“Of course we dated in kinder garden she was my wife”.

His mum Becki Milton gave a small laugh “yes well that is another thing I wanted to talk about” he looked at her.

“What?”

“Do you think it’s about time to get remarried?”

“Mum not this again please” he made a sound in the back of his throat “you’re not getting any younger” Becki said.

“Thanks mum Gabriel’s 35 why don’t you go on at him” he asked “heck I bet Luke doesn’t get his ear talked off”.

“I worry about you I mean since Daphne you don’t date” she said to him.

“I’m…..fine I like being single” Castiel said to her.

“Really…..it has to be lonely”

“I have Anna” he told her.

“Anna won’t be around forever eventually she is going to get married and have kids of her own” Becki said.

“Mum do you want me to get older in the next five minutes or what with the way your speaking”.

“Okay fine……your right I just care” she said.

“And you are right I will go see Gabriel” she stood up “okay”

“I’ll be back on Friday to see Anna” Castiel gave a tilt of the head.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel sat at the counter chin on his fist ‘what a boring day’ the door opened and he looked up.

Becki walked in

“Mum” Gabriel sat up “Gabby” she walked up and pulled him to her “I’m suffo…..suffocating” she let him go “you’ve put on weight” she observed.

“I” he began

“It doesn’t help that a man 35 years of age with a sweet tooth owns a place like this” she folded her arms.

“Wow that is a good hit to my self-esteem” Gabriel slumped “So I guess Cassie sent you here”

“Castiel does not send me any where I wanted to see my middle child” she said

“Yeah okay” Gabriel gave a look “So why do I really owe this visit” he stuck a lollipop in his mouth “come on let me take you to lunch” she said.

“Lunch” she nodded “if you’re paying”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel sat down “so I found a couple of places for the reception venue” he said Lisa gave a nod and took some pamphlets and looked at them.

“I like this place Balthazars” Lisa read from the pamphlet Castiel froze “we can put all these on places we can go to see” Lisa said

Castiel gave a nod “I will make some phone calls” he said “cool” the front door opened “that’s….i’ll be back” she left the room.

Dean kissed Lisa’s cheek “who’s is that car I swear I’ve seen i somewhere before” Dean said.

“You’re a mechanic it’s kind of in your nature” she said to him and pulled him “It’s the wedding planners car come and meet him” Dean walked into the room with Dean following him.

“Castiel this is my fiancé Dean” she introduced them. They both froze and looked at each other.

Dean stepped forward “pleased to meet you Castiel”

Castiel held his hand out “Castiel Milton” he shook it.

There was a cry from upstairs “I’ll be back” Lisa went they stared at each other.

“Fiancé huh” he said.

“Yeah um so wedding planner” Dean said to him.

“Yes”

“Look Cas I hope that this doesn’t ruin the friendship we’v” Castiel cut him off.

“Friendship you” he packed his stuff up “you thought that was friendship” he asked.

“Well I” “because like a fool a complete fool I thought it was something else” he gave a sigh “tell Lisa I will phone her” he left.

“Son of a bitch”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door “dad” Anna came down the stairs “Anna hi” he walked into the kitchen.

“Did you have a nice day at school?” he opened the cupboard door.

“Okay just had to put up with Jimmy Novak” she scrunched her face up “oh really” he chuckled “oh has your nan been”.

“Earlier yeah Gabriel was with her” she picked up an apple and took a bite out of it.

“Okay, have you eaten?”

“Nan and uncle Gabe bought me something” she told him “okay” he kissed her on the cheek “I’m going to bed” he walked pass her.

“Are you okay dad?” she turned round.

“I’m fine Anna night” he said and walked up the stairs.

Anna Sighed “How come I don’t believe that?”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“You must Have said something for him to up and leave just like that” Lisa said she held Ben.

“I didn’t say anything to him” Dean answered.

“Someone just doesn’t leave all of a sudden what were your exact words” she asked.

“Talking about the wedding that’s all” Dean took a swig of beer.

“Fine…..I’m going to give him a call tomorrow”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam walked and opened the door a woman with blonde hair stood on the door step “Ruby”.

“Hey Sam” she smiled and reached up to hug round his shoulder “what are you doing in Lawrence?” he let him.

“I’m here for a conference” Ruby held a bag over his shoulder “and I’m kipping on your sofa” she walked into the living room.

“Yes” she put her bag on the sofa “so any new news to tell me?” she asked him.

“Apart from Dean getting engaged last month”

“What care to repeat that?” Ruby smirked and sat on the end of the armchair.

Sam walked and sat down “remembers Lisa Breaden the one he has been dating her since high school” Sam told her.

“Well I’ll be dammed” she said, Ruby folded her arms “Dean Winchester and marriage” she gave a shake of the head “there’s a sentence I never thought I’d say. So as I’m here for a while you can show me around and treat me to food I saw this really nicew restaurant on the way here”.

Sam bitchfaced “still haven’t grown out of those” Ruby laughed.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel picked up the phone and dialled a number and waited “yes hello I’d like to speak to Balthazar Roche please………this is in regards to a booking for a wedding reception”.

Castiel shuffled some papers around “tell him my names Castiel Milton I’m sure he’ll talk to me then…….thank you yes I will hold”.

Anna walked into the room and sat down she laid her head on his shoulder and was looking at her phone “Hello Bathazar” Anna sat up and looked at him

Castiel sighed and continued to talk “I have been well……I was wondering if a client of mine could have a look around………….would Sunday be alright”.

“Okay……no Balthazar” he hung up.

“Uncle Balth” said Anna.

“Just work related” he told her Anna pouted “let’s go out to eat”

“Really” she asked with a big grin on her face.

“Yes really” Castiel answered.

Anna jumped up from the sofa and skipped to the bottom of the stairs “I’ll get dressed” she said running back up the stairs.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean pulled Lisa up from the chair “what?” she asked.

“Were drop Ben of at your sisters and I’ve booked us a table at Alistairs” Lisa grinned.

“Ohhhhhhhh that place is expensive” Lisa kissed him on the lips “love you so much”

Dean kissed her “me too go get dressed and I’ll go get Ben”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Anna and Castiel got out of the cab he paid “I can’t believe were here” Anna gave a shake of the head.

“I know come on” they walked into the restaurant.

“Please right this way” they followed the man to a table and sat down “I’ll give you some time” he went.

Anna looked round “hey isn’t that uncle Gabriel?” Castiel turned his head “so it is looks like his with someone” he turned back to face Anna.

“Let’s order shall we?” he asked her Anna gave a nod.

T.B.C………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Four

 

Ruby walked with Sam into the restaurant “this place looks to nice” they walked to the man behind the podium “yes we have a table for 2 under Winchester” the man looked at the book.

“Here we go” he picked some menus up “right this way” they followed.

They both sat down “I will be back shortly for your order” he left.

“These are nice digs” Ruby said.

“I know” Sam looked at the menu “hey isn’t that Dean?” Ruby asked him.

Sam turned round “yeah and Lisa”

Lisa and Dean got shown to the table “thank you” Dean looked over at Sam and Ruby’s table “Sam” he said.

Lisa looked “Who…..isn’t that Ruby Mitchell?” Lisa asked

“Must be……I’ll be back in a minute” Dean got up and walked to their table “Hey Sam, Ruby what you doing here?” he asked.

“Conference” Ruby drunk from the wine glass.

“Sammy” he placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder “I need to have a word”

“Excuse me” they went

“Worse than woman” she mumbled.

Dean followed Sam into the toilets.

Sam turned round “I’ve made a bad move with this wedding”

Sam raised an eyebrow “Do you regret asking?”

Dean leaned “truthfully Sammy I have no idea”

Casiel put the fork down “hey lil bro” Gabriel walked up.

“Hello Gabriel” he said.

“Uncle Gabe” smiled Anna.

“Hey cherry pop” he said she ate a forkful of food.

“On a date?” Castiel asked.

“He’s an investor” he told him “I better get back then” Gabriel turned to leave “Well hello jolly green”

Sam and Dean came to a stop “Gabriel” they stared at each other.

“Hi….Cas” Castiel stared straight ahead.

“Hello Dean”.

Dean walked off “you know my brother?” Sam asked.

Gabriel looked “Dean’s your brother?” Gabriel asked.

“Um yeah so I have to” Gabriel turned to look over at the table, Ruby waved.

“I see” he turned back “well It was good to seeing you Sam” licking his lips and looked to his right “Cas bro I’ll call you”

“Okay” he walked back to his table.

Anna blinked “that was weird”

Sam sat down “who was the short stack?” Ruby ate a bread stick.

“Gabriel” Sam said. Ruby raised an eyebrow “it’s a really long story”.

“I have time”.

Castiel placed the cutlery down, Anna picked up a dessert menu “do you want to share something dad?” she asked.

“I guess whatever you want” Anna gave a small pout.

“Cheese cake”.

Dean handed the menu back “your food will be with you shortly” he left.

Lisa picked up the glass of water “I can’t believe Castiel is here” Lisa said “wish I had seen him first I could of apologised for you”

“Don’t start” Dean said.

“S-sorry”.

Gabriel read “I like this idea” he turned another page “I mean the whole idea”

The other guy smiled “I knew you’d like that” he smiled more.

“Thanks” Gabriel put it down “but” the guy raised an eyebrow “I don’t think I’m ready”.

“Not ready this is a chance of a life time Mr Milton if you don’t do this now your’ll be at Loki’s for the rest of your days” Gabriel looked down at the papers.

Castiel placed his card on the small plate the waiter took it and went. “I am stuffed” Anna leaned back Castiel gave a small smile.

Gabriel stood up the other guy was gone he walked up to Castiel and Anna “Cas are you finished?” he asked.

“Yes”

“We can cab home together” he nodded.

“Of course” They walked out of the restaurant “how did the dinner go?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it” he mumbled.

Anna was leaning against Castiel’s side as she yawned. Castiel hugged Anna round the shoulder and encased her in his trench coat away from the wind “m’tired” Anna said sleepily

“You’ve had a long day” Castiel told her kissing the top of her head.

Dean and Lisa stood outside “bloody taxi’s” Lisa shivered.

Dean put his arm round her “I’ll keep you warm”.

Castiel, Gabriel and Anna walked out “I will call a cab” Gabriel took out his phone and dialled.

Anna sighed “Castiel” he looked up.

Lisa walked up to them “Lisa hi” he said she smiled “You must be Anna” Anna nodded.

“She’s had a long day” Lisa smiled Gabriel walked up to them and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Hello again Miss Breaden”

“Hi, How’s my cake going?” she asked him.

“Fantastic” he smiled. “our cab should be here soon” he stated Castiel nodded.

Dean walked over “Dean” Lisa held his arm “this is Gabriel Milton he’s doing out wedding cake” she told him

“I” said Dean.

“How’s it going Dean-O………your Sasquatches brother” he asked. Dean nodded “I met him briefly at my shop” there was a beep Lisa turned round at the car.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other. “That’s us” Lisa said. “see you soon Castiel” Lisa said as they left.

Gabriel looked at him “okay you’re going to have to explain what that was about”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

 

Gabriel opened the fridge door he took out two beers. Castiel walked and sat down at the kitchen table, the older sat down “so” he asked “that Dean-o you two were eye fucking”.

“We were not eye fucking he’s my client”

“No his wife is your client but I hope you’re not” he said.

“No I th….well it’s just to……well” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother’s stuttering “remember that car trouble I had and I had that date” he nodded.

“He’s bloody engaged to her and he went on a date with you” Gabriel raised both eyebrows “Next time I see him I’m going to kick his arse” he said.

“No it’s over with I just thought it was something but it wasn’t” Castiel said.

“Bro”

Castiel drunk his drink and waved him away “it’s nothing shouldn’t you be going?” Castiel gave a nod.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“I want candy” Ruby ate a piece of toast.

“So”

Sam drunk some coffee “take me some where” she asked and continued to eat her toast.

“Where?” he asked “I don’t know any where”

Ruby hit him on the arm and made a face “of course you do Sam you live here” she finished her toast.

“There is some where I know of” Sam finished his coffee

“Cool lets go then shall we?”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel held a book in front of his face the door opened “welcome to Loki’s” he said and didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“Hi” Ruby walked to a shelf, Sam swallowed and stared.

Ruby nudged him ‘what’ he mouthed ‘talk to him’ she mouthed back at him. Sam gave a shake of the head.

Gabriel put the book down and stood up “what can I do for you today?” he walked up to Ruby

“Well you see I have a sweet tooth so” she smiled

Gabriel gave a nod “well you’re like me then” he said she gave him a smile Sam watched them talking. Gabriel turned round “Mr Winchester” he went back behind the counter.

Ruby looked at Sam he gave a shrug “I’ll take these” she put the packets down.

“Okay”

“I’ll meet you in the car” Sam left the shop.

“That is cold” Ruby said folding her arms.

Gabriel looked up “excuse me?” he asked.

“Were not dating I’m a lesbian and Sam is 100% gay” she informed him.

“Sam has always had trouble with guys so I wouldn’t take it personally, his ex Brody was a dick to him” Ruby picked up her bits “I’m Ruby by the way” she left.

Gabriel stared at the door.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“I’ve made an appointment with Balthazar Roche on Saturday at 12” Castiel said.

“Great isn’t that great Dean” Lisa turned to him he gave a hum, Castiel shuffled some papers around.

“And also Christopher Bound” Lisa rasied an eyebrow “The caterer” he confirmed.

“Right” she smiled there was a cry “excuse me I’ll be back” she left to see to Ben.

“You can’t ignore me Cas” Dean placed the bottle down.

“I’m not ignoring you Dean” he answered while not looking at him at all.

“It just seems like it to me we can be friends Cas” he said to him.

“No Dean we cannot be friends one I have organised your wedding” he put emphasis on your “I will never see you again” Castiel said to him.

Lisa walked in holding Ben “he’s wet”

Dean stood up and took him from her “I’ll do it” “okay” Dean Left to change Ben.

Castiel shut the folder “I must leave I have a previous engagement” he said.

“Hope it’s nothing serious” she asked him.

“Anna’s parents evening” Castiel smiled and stood up “I shall see you Saturday” he said.

Lisa smiled “yes will we be meeting there or”

“There would be fine to meet” Castiel told her “sure see you then”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Mr Milton” the woman shook his hand “please take a seat” he sat down Anna was sat in the other chair next to him.

“Okay Anna is a very bright girl” the teacher began.

“But if she would concentrate more then she would be a perfect student” Anna gave a sigh “and I would like to talk to you about the trouble she has with James Novak”.

Anna grumbled.

“Anna” Castiel scolded her she hung her head.

“I would actually call it a pig tail classic, the boy picks on her pulls her pug tails because he likes her” she smiled.

“But does the girl punch him in the face because she likes him or does she do it because she hates him” Anna explained.

“Anna” he threatened.

“As I was saying if she really concentrates Harvard could be her next stop especially with her improving grades”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel yawned as he walked to the door turning the open sign to closed and turned back round to go to the back room. The shop door opened “sorry were closed” he turned back round.

Sam stood in the door way “Sam” he stepped back as Sam stepped in the shop and shut the door behind him.

“I came to finish what I started a while ago” he walked up placed both hands on Gabriel and kissed him.

“Hm” Sam stopped and took a step back from him.

“Was not expecting that” he said.

“Truthfully nor was I” Sam answered “look I like you Gabriel quite a lot” Sam stated, Gabriel walked and pulled Sam down to his level and smiled they kissed.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean sat in the 67 Chevy Impala he looked over at the house and then looked ahead hands on the steering wheel he closed his eyes ‘It was just a phase…..I was 17 things are different now’

The door to the house opened, a tall man walked out he didn’t look differently to any other guy in place but he had an aura about him. His dirty blonde hair was swept in a 6:4 style. Castiel stepped out after him.

Dean turned his head and watched

The tall blond pulled Castiel closed to him and they kiss.

Dean drove off away from the scene.

Anna snuck out of her bedroom and tiptoed to the stairs. “It was a nice evening Castiel” came a British accent.

“It was good to see you Balthazar” Castiel said.

Balthazar leaned down and kissed him on the lips “see you Saturday” Castiel gave a nod.

Anna grinned and snuck back to her room.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Loki’s chocolatier how ma…..Michael” a man walked in he had short black cropped hair that was slicked back with his strong jawline and striking brown eyes.

“Little brothers it’s been a while” he walked up.

“Michael what brings you to Lawrence?” he asked.

“I am not allowed to see my younger brothers” he asked him.

“Well I find it strange that mum was here not long ago” Michael smiled.

“Fine, fine you caught me…..mum told me you met up with Dick Roman’s lawyers and then turned it down” he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yes I did like I told mum and his lawyers I like this” Gabriel said and gestured to his shop.

“Fine I’ll get of your case” he said to him.

“How’s Janey and the kids”.

“Good she’s due in 2 weeks”.

“Another sprog I don’t know how you do it” Gabriel said, the door of the shop opened.

“Uncle Michael” Anna ran up

“Hey” he held her close in a hug.

Castiel walked in “Michael” he said “Castiel” he answered.

Castiel Walked up and sat down next to a now sitting Anna “how’s the business going Castiel?” Michael asked.

“It is going well I have a paying customer” he explained.

Michael crossed his arms “there is something else I came to tell you” he said to them all three of them looked at him.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow “what is it?”

Michael gave a sigh “Lucifer is out of prison”

T.B.C………………….


	5. Chapter 5

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Five

 

Castiel got out of his car he had a messenger bag over his shoulder.

Dean and Lisa got out of the impala “so this place” Dean looked at the expensive looking building.

“Follow me” Castiel walked and they both followed him.

“Cassie” came Balthazar’s voice.

They came to a stop “please it’s Castiel” he reminded him turning his body away from him.

“sorry” Balthazar smiled and apologised.

“Balthazar Roche this is Dean Winchester and Lisa Breaden they are the couple I was talking to you on the phone about”.

Balthazar held his hand out “pleased to meet you miss Breaden and Mr Winchester” he smiled leaving a short pause between Lisa’s and Deans name.

“Same here” Dean stared at the other man

“Okay if you would like to follow me”. They walked and followed him; Castiel was keeping the pace as he walked next to Balthazar. Dean glared at the two in front of them.

“I like this place already” Lisa took a hold of Dean’s arm “it’s got a good size” she said to him.

“Ah huh” Dean was staring straight ahead at Castiel and Balthazar and how close they were walking.

Balthazar opened the door “this is the reception area” he said. Lisa commentated on the size of the room as they continued on with their tour. Dean looked around the room and his eyes again landed on Castiel.

Castiel looked up and he and Dean stared at each other. “We cater on top of the venue buts it’s not really a requirement” Balthazar stated “most couples like the whole package so it’s easier”.

Lisa squeezed Dean’s arm “it’s so nice don’t you agree Dean”.

Dena looked away and then to Lisa “yes beautiful” Dean gave her a small smiled.

“I’ll show you the rest”

 

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam opened the door and walked into the shop. Gabriel looked up from what he was doing “Samsquatch has arrived” he smiled and put his book down.

“Morning Gabriel” Sam walked up to him and leaned on the counter in front of both him and the other man.

“What do I owe this pleasure” asked Gabriel.

“So I can’t just drop in then anytime I want” Sam said raising his eyebrow “I’ll leave then” he said turning himself away from the counter and leave the way he came, Gabriel came round the counter and grabbed his sleeve “wait”

Gabriel gave him a peck on the lips “have you been eating bubble-gum” asked Sam “if that’s what it tastes like and smells like then yes Jolly green I have”.

Sam kissed him again “hm” Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s chest “Okay” they stopped “we shouldn’t not here” he smiled.

“I’m sure you can close up a little earlier” he told him “lets’ see close to shop early and get laid or keep it open and earn more money hm” he tapped his chin.

The door opened and a tall blond walked in with an air of confidence and a sense of new found control, he ran his fingers through his disarrayed hair. He looked over towards the counter with his dark blue eyes.

“Little brother you’ve set up shop”.

“Lucifer”

Sam looked at them ‘Lucifer really’ Gabriel made a face “why are you here Lucy?” Gabriel asked and took a step back.

“Am I not allowed to visit you” he asked.

“Not when I’m the same brother you beat up” he asked.

“I have changed little brother” Lucifer smiled “I have found god” he said “and quite ironic I mean we all are after all named after archangels well all except Castiel”.

“Please leave” Gabriel asked.

“Fine…..tell me where Cassie is?” he asked.

“No fucking way am I telling you” Lucifer hit the counter.

Gabriel flinched “fine, fine” Lucifier looked Sam up and down and turned round he walked to the door and left.

“Oh god” Gabriel slumped Sam gripped his arm “what was that about?” he looked at Sam.

“It’s a long story” he put his forehead on his chest.

“I have time to listen”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“I looked forward to hearing from you” Balthazar stated.

Lisa smiled “thanks for showing us round” she said “anytime” she turned and walked up to Dean.

“Castiel” Balthazar walked up to him. Castiel looked at him “Are you going to accept the dinner invitation?” he asked him.

“I told you to let me think about it” he answered him.

“I think I have given you time” he moved and gave Castiel’s cheek a small stroke as he looked into his eyes.

Lisa looked over “oh my”

“What?” Dean asked her he had a hold of the door “look” she said Dean looked over at Castiel and Balthazar.

He narrowed his eyes and slammed the door shut.

Lisa jumped “Dean”.

Castiel and Balthazar pulled away from each other after a hearing a door slam Castiel coughed turning towards Dean and Lisa “I will call you okay” Bathezar said turning and leaving.

Castiel walked and then he stopped at the door of his car and looked over Dean.

They stared at each other Castiel was the first to break eye contact he got in the car and drove off.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel drunk out of the cup “Daphne was Castiel’s best friend at school they were close they had Anna by complete accident and then got married at 21”.

“Castiel always knew he was gay from a very young age” Gabriel said and dumped sugar in his coffee.

“He came out, our older brother Michael was okay with it but Lucifer” he gave a shake of the head “He was convinced he was possessed by demons it’s kind of funny considering his name I also came out” he said.

“I thought it would be easier” Sam gave a nod “but it was not so he left in a huff everything seemed okay for a while but the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair and getting the shit beaten out of me”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck “I kept him away from Castiel”.

“Good job he doesn’t know where he lives” Sam kissed him on the lips “hm” he kissed him again

“Sam”

“What?” he asked.

“Your leg is vibrating” he smiled.

“My phone” he got it out his pocket and looked “it’s my brother” he answered it “Hello……..sure Dean I can have Ben ton….oh wait” he looked at Gabriel

“I like kids” he told him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah I can have Ben”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean handed the baby ober to Sam “you know the drill right” he asked him.

“Yes Dean I know the drill I should do by now” he said to him.

“That a boy Sammy” he kissed Ben on the cheek “I will see you later “he left the house.

Sam looked at Ben “just you and me, buddy” he said and walked into the sitting room and sat down he held Ben opposite him “guuu” Ben gurgled.

There was a knock on the door “oh wait who could that be” he got up and walked he opened the door.

Gabriel walked in he had a bag in his hand “I bought candy”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean and Lisa sat in a restaurant “this was a great idea Dean” she said.

“I know” Dean ate a forkful of food she smiled at him.

Balthazar and Castiel walked in to the restaurant “table under the name of Roche” he said “okay then right this way please” they followed her to a table.

They both sat down.

Castiel looked at the menu “I have decided have you” Balthazar asked closing his menu and crossed his arms on the table.

Dean drunk some water “are you sure you don’t want a beer?” she asked him.

“No I am fine I told you I am keeping a clear head”.

“No I know” she gave a smile.

Castiell handed the menu back “your food will be with you shortly” she left.

“If your excuse me I am just going to the restroom” Castiel left the table.

Dean yawned and looked up Castiel was on the other side of the room and was walking towards the toilets “I am just taking a leak” he told her.

Castiel washed his hands and dried them he went to go out as Dean walked in they stopped opposite each other “hi Cas” he said.

“Hello Dean”.

“Here with Anna again” Dean asked “no I am here with a friend” “okay…..so” he said “I will see you when I contact Lisa again” Castiel went to leave.

“No” Dean stopped him “I want to be friends” he said “I think it can work”

Castiel licked his lips “I do not think that’s a wise idea Dean” he stated.

“And why not exactly Cas?”

“Because” he answered him.

“That’s not an excuse Cas think of something better” Dean told him and took another step towards him.

Castiel’s back hit the sink. Dean leaned in “your right we wouldn’t make good friends” he said “we can be something so much better” Castiel put his hands onto Dean’s chest.

“Let me past Dean please” he asked.

“Fine Cas” he moved back from him Castiel sidestepped Dean’s hand brushed his arm and Castiel left. “Son of a bitch” he said to the empty bathroom.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam sat down on the sofa next to Gabriel “is he settled?” he asked “yes” Gabriel looked at him “come on then” Sam looked at him.

Gabriel kissed him “hm” Sam kissed pulled him close to his body, they carried on kissing as Gabriel suddenly straddled his lap “Gabe” Gabriel kissed him on the lips again.

Sam’s hands slid to the others waist Gabriel bit his bottom lip Sam’s hand moved to Gabriel’s belt he kissed “I am sitting in a really comfy spot”.

“I can feel it too” Gabriel smirked “someone likes this” he rocked in Sam’s lap “oh fuck” they kissed on the lips again.

“Hmmm” Sam undone the belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Sam stopped kissing him and put his hands in Gabriel’s pants they started kissing again. Sam’s arm started moving. Gabriel moaned into his mouth Sam stopped kissing him “are you close?” he whispered.

“Fuck yeah” he moaned.

“You feel god in my hand Gabriel that scent” he nipped at his neck “I’m c-c-…………..i’m coming” he moaned again “come on then” Sam kissed him “yeeeees”.

Sam removed his hand “feel better” he asked “much” Gabriel kissed him on the lips.

“I have not done that since I was teenager”.

“I’ll lend you something” Sam said to him.

“If you haven’t noticed we are not exactly the same size”.

“I’ll fine you something” Sam told him.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean opened the door “I’m back Sammy” he walked in Lisa followed him into the room. “Oh it’s you” Gabriel was sat next to Sam.

“Mr Milton” said Lisa.

“Gabriel, please call me Gabriel” he took a bite out of some nougat “okay Gabriel”.

“Well I must go” Gabriel stood up.

“I’ll see you out” Sam got up and they left the room Lisa sat down, Dean sighed and Sam walked back into the room.

“I’ll go get Ben” Lisa left the room.

“So did you have a nice evening?” Sam asked him

“Did you?” Dean raised an eyebrow at his different outfit than before.

“It’s not about my evening Dean” he said.

“I do believe I’ve made some progress” he said to him.

“What with Lisa” Sam asked.

“Yes um with Lisa” his eyes shifted.

“Cool” Lisa walked back in “thanks again for this Sam” she said.

“Anytime Lisa really” Sam said and smiled. She kissed his cheek “I will see you soon” Lisa left the house.

Dean walked to the door “see you later Sammy”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel rolled in bed he picked up his phone “hello” came his gruff voice.

“Miss Breaden” he sat up in bed “yes I can do that” he rubbed his face “Of course” he hung up there was a small knock on the door “Anna” the door opened.

“I made you breakfast dad”

“You didn’t have to do that” Castiel said to her.

“Of course I do its father’s day” Anna put the tray on his lap.

“It is?” he asked.

Anna nodded, Castiel looked at his phone “so it is” he picked up the piece of toast. “It’s lovely” she sat down on the bed. “I’m glad you like it Dad”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Good to see you boy” said Bobby.

“You too Bobby” Dean smiled and handed him a small paper with a bottle “Happy dad day” Dean sat on the chair.

“You know you don’t need to”

Sam sat “well you know we don’t mind” Sam said.

“Anyway I got some news Bobby” Dean said to him “really well”

“I asked Lisa to marry me” he told him.

“Really about time to” Bobby walked and opened the fridge door. Dean took a swig of his beer. “What about you boy?” Bobby asked looking at Sam.

“What about me?” he took a swig of beer.

“He’s dating and oompa loompa” Dean chuckled.

“His average size okay” he said.

“No Sammy I’m average size his like to my chin” he said and put his hand near his chin.

“Whatever” said Sam.

“Bitch” Dean stated suddenly

“Jerk”

Bobby looked at them “ya idgits” Bobby said.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel looked up as the door opened Castiel walked in “little brother what do I owe this pleasure” he asked him.

“Hello Gabriel” he walked and sat down “everything okay” Gabriel asked.

“Fine Gabriel everything is good” Castiel said to him.

“It doesn’t sound like it” Gabriel smiled “no its all good” he said.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” he asked Castiel “sure”.

The door opened and Lucifer walked in “well hello Castiel” he said.

Castiel froze.

T.B.C………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Six

 

Gabriel stood up “what do you want Lucifer?” he asked him.

“And I’ve said this before I came to see my younger brothers” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Cassie long time” Lucifer turned to him.

Castiel licked his lips “hello Luc” he answered him.

“How’s my niece?” Lucifer asked.

“she is doing well” he said.

Lucifer stepped forward and Castiel took a small step back “There’s no need to be scared of me Castiel”.

“Can you blame him” Gabriel said to him.

The door opened.

Sam and Dean walked in “I’m telling you Dean mum will li……oh” they stopped they all looked at each other.

“Leave Luc” said Gabriel.

“This is the way you treat your siblings” Lucifer said “fine” he walked stopped looked Sam up and down and then left.

“Gabriel you okay” Sam walked up to him “I am good” Castiel and Dean stared at each other.

“Just older brothers” he held onto Sam’s jacket “tell me about it” Sam smiled.

Dean looked away from Castiel.

“Sam show me what you bought me here for” he said “oh right” he said “oh right” he stepped back from Gabriel “right” they walked to a different part of the room.

Gabriel walked up to Castiel.

“The Winchesters” he gave a shake of the head Castiel watched Dean “the Winchesters”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa walked and opened the door “Mr and Mrs Winchester” she smiled.

“Hello Lisa is Dean home” Mary Winchester asked as her blue eyes shone as she smiled warmly at Lisa her long curled blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a pair of small rimmed glasses.

“No not yet but he shouldn’t be too long” she smiled as she opened the door wider John walked in behind her. John whinchester was not by any means a clean shaven man as his stubble was a day old he looked ruggedly handsome. With his full head of hair combed to the side he said hello to Lisa as he shut the door behind him.

They all walked into the kitchen “would you like some tea or Coffee?” she asked.

John replied in his gruff voice “sure tea would be good?” he smiled. Mary nodded as well as she walked over to the table

“Sure” Lisa walked to the counter as Mary and John sat at the table.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean leaned on the counter next to a sitting Castiel “so what’s the deal with your brother?” he asked him.

“Family thing” he answered.

“Ah right” Dean turned his head to looked over at the other two in the room “it’s funny” Dean stated.

“What’s funny?” Castiel asked.

“The difference between Sam and Gabriel” Dean said.

“Opposites attract” Castiel said.

“Yeah” Dean looked at him they stared at each other.

Dean leaned in.

“Dean” Castiel said there was a loud bang they jumped a little.

“Oooops” there was a box knocked on the floor “don’t worry” Sam bent down.

Gabriel leaned back “great arse” he said.

Sam stood up straight and turned to him “you did that on purpose”.

Gabriel gave a leer.

Dean turned back to Castiel.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa looked at the clock on the wall “Dean’s late” Lisa stood up and walked she picked up the phone “I’ll give him a call”.

“It’s okay honey” Mary gave a smile.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Well I better” Dean’s mobile went off “scuse me” he walked off and answered “hello”

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean continued to talk to Lisa “they are…okay, okay…………..me and Sam will be there soon” he hung up turning towards Sam “Sammy we gotta go mum and dad are in town and they are waiting at home” he said.

“Right” he stood up.

“I will be in the car” Dean stated walking away but not before moving his hand along Castiel’s arm and left.

Castiel shivered.

Sam kissed Gabriel “I’ll call you” he nodded “bye” Sam walked.

“See ya Cas” Sam said.

“Goodbye Sam” Sam left after Dean out of the shop. Castiel turned at looked at Gabriel “I do believe you have it bad”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The door opened and Dean stepped in. Lisa walked out of the rom “what took you so long?” Lisa asked.

“Sorry bad traffic” Sam took his shoes off and followed them into the room.

“Sam, Dean” Mary hugged both of her sons.

“Hey Ma” Dean said.

“My son is engaged” Mary said and smiled. Dean gave a nod of the head “Lisa showed me the ring I am glad you used your grandmothers”.

“What about you boy?” John said and turned to his youngest “when are you going to get over this whole queer thing?” he asked.

“Excuse me” Sam said.

“Please John not now” Mary said to him.

“I don’t have to put up with this” Sam said and stood up.

“Sam its fine stay there” Dean said holding onto his brothers wrist “dad come on Sam is gay he will always ben gay if you cant get over that then I don’t want you here” said Dean.

“Fine” he stood “let’s go Mary” he said.

Sam closed his eyes “John doesn’t be stupid we came to see Ben” Mary said to him, John sat back down.

There was a cry “let me” Sam went.

Sam picked up Ben “you’re nan and granpops are here to see you” he left the room “the miserable fucker your granddad is” he stated as he walked back down the siatrs.

“There’s my grandson” Mary took him from Sam.

“So made partner at firm yet Sam” John asked “no” he answered “and why not you’ve been there since you graduated” John said.

“The queer thing might be holding you back” “no” Sam stood up “for your information they already know I’m gay….i don’t want to become partner” he stated.

“I was going to announce it some other time because I didn’t want to ruin stuff but I’m planning to started my own firm” Sam picked up his jacket “Now I better go I stand being in the same room as you” he said putting his jacket on and turned towards Dean “I will se you later Dean” he said and kissed Mary’s forehead “see you later ma”.

Mary took a moment to hit John on the arm “For god sake”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam sat on the sofa he covered his face with both hands there was a knock on the front door he got up and went to answer it. Gabriel held a brown paper bag as he stood on the other side “did someone call?”

Sam pulled him in and shut the door “glad you came” Sam said to him.

“I’m glad I did” he gave him a peck on the lips “so are you going to feed me?” Gabriel waked and sat on the sofa he put the bag on the coffee table.

Gabriel took a snickers bar from his pocket and opened it Sam sat down next to him. “Tough time” he asked him.

“Just my father” he told him.

Gabriel ate.

“So what exactly did you buy?” Sam leaned forward and picked the bag up “lube and condoms right” Gabriel answered.

Sam looked “yeah but you bought” he took the stuff out “Cherry flavoured condoms XXL box. How much sex do you think we’re going to have? Sam asked him.

“A lot” he finished his bar “we can start now”.

Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel up and kissed him he moved his hand in his hair at the back on his head. Sam stopped “pick up the bah” he left the room.

Gabriel grinned.

Sam turned round as Gabriel walked in after him Sam undone the buttons of his shirt “so are we going to strip”

Gabriel walked up to him “let me” Gabriel undone the rest of the buttons Sam took it off “hm” he slid his hand up his chest Sam leaned down and they kissed.

Sam took Gabriel’s jacket off and threw it they continued kissing, Gabriel’s hands moved back down and undone his belt “Oh wait did you want to do this?” he clucked his tongue.

Sam grabbed him and lifted him up “god I am going to fuck you so hard” he put him on the bed and he followed him onto and kissed him.

“Come along Sammy” he pulled Sam’s jeans down over his arse Sam sat up and undone the belt on Gabriel’s jeans he pulled as Gabriel then lifted his hips up.

Sam pulled the trousers down and off.

“Yours next big boy” Gabriel raised an eyebrow Sam got up and pulled themoff he then put his arms behind is head.

“Gabriel” he got back and kissed him Sam gripped a hold of Gabriel’s wrists and moved them above his head “kinky” Sam bit at his lip.

They breathed heavy.

“God I feel it” Sam let go of his arms and leaned he picked up the bag and threw everything beside Gabriel’s head.

“I think this is yours” Sam picked up a mini bag of candy canes.

“For later” Gabriel leered Sam put them on the bedside Sam uncapped the lube “pants off” he demanded. Gabriel got up on his knees and pulled the rest of his clothes from his body, resting his hand on Sam’s stomach.

Sam gripped Gabriel and flipped him on his back as he hovered over Gabriel’s body he lifted his leg up so that his foot was planted on the matress for Sam to get better acces to him.

Sam bite onto his lips as he trailed his lube covered fingers across Gabriel’s thigh placing the first finger in Gabriel’s entrance. Gabriel gasped as Sam didn’t waste any time to add another finger.

Slowly taking his fingers out, he pushed his fingers in deeper and stroked the inside of Gabriel’s Hole.

Gabriel gripped onto Sam’s arm “there” he said as Sam stroked his prostate with his three fingers Gabriel moaned.

Gabriel groaned Sam removed his hand he wiped it on the duvet Gabriel ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth “Do you want me to or you” Sam took it.

“If you’re that lazy” Sam put the condom on his cock “turn round” came his husky voice.

Gabriel turned onto his stomach Sam kissed the back of the neck; Gabriel closed his eyes as Sam trailed his hand down his back tracing his spine with kisses “I’ve changed my mind” Sam said putting his hand under Gabriel’s body for him to lean up on his knees.

Gabriel sat up on his knees and rose an eyebrow “What” he stated.

Sam smiled “Don’t worry” he said kissing the side of his neck leaning more into Gabriel’s he pushed all the way in.

Gabriel raised his arms above his head and placed them to hug Sam’s neck as he placed his body against Gabriel “I won’t be waiting for you to adjust” he whispered against his neck.

Gabriel smiled “I don’t expect you to” he said pushing back so Sam would slip into his body to the hilt.

Gabriel gripped harder on Sam’s neck as Sam paused for a second before he pulled halfway out of his entrance and thrusting back in.

Gabriel Moaned threading his fingers through Sam’s hair, gripping into his scalp he gasped as every part of his skin was set ablaze; a warm feeling overcame his body as Sam pulled halfway out of his body and thrusted back in at a different angle hitting Gabriel’s prostate.

“Yes right there” Gabriel groaned.

Sam smirked before picking up at his pace and to bring up his hand to Gabriel’s throat. Sam grunted moving his hand down to Gabriel’s own erection that stood proudly stroking him up and down to match his thrusts. “mm”

Sam used his other hand to grip onto Gabriel’s waist as he set his pace at a slower rate and increased the length of the thrusts to abuse Gabriel’s prostate.

Gabriel panted as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead “I’m co-” he gasped as Sam planted his lips onto his before thrusting in one more time as Gabriel’s came against Sam’s hand.

Sam gritted his teeth as he thrusted a few more times and came just after.

They fell into the mattress Sam made sure to move to the side so he didn’t put all of his weight against Gabriel’s “Shit” he said.

Gabriel shuffled to his back and took a deep breath as he tried to get his breathing back Sam disposed of the condom before laying on his front “Hm” Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s neck.

“That was” Gabriel leant against Sam.

Sam reached down and pulled the covers that were bundled at the bottom of the bed “feel good” Sam kissed his shoulder.

“Exceptional” Gabriel opened his eyes “Sam” “hm” Sam played with Gabriel’s hair “we are so doing that again” he said.

Sam smiled “I know”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa picked up the folder “some of these are really nice” she looked at the pictures “Bloodom boutique” Lisa said the name.

“I can make an appointment” Castiel said.

“What about this place” Lisa pointed to another one “Roses” Castiel wrote down in the book.

Dean walked in into the kitchen he opened the fridge door and took out a beer.

Castiel shut the address book, Ben cried “excuse me” Lisa smiled and left the room to go upstairs.

Dean sat down and looked at him “your making me really uncomfortable” he said to him. Both Dean and Castiel stared at each other.

Lisa walked in “I have an idea” Lisa said.

“What?” Dean took a swig of beer.

“You should invite Castiel to your stag night”.

Dean stopped drinking and smiled “That is a good idea”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam poured coffee into the two cups he had a towel round his waist he picked up a spoonful of sugar and put it in one. “How many sugars was it?” Sam asked.

“Four” answered Gabriel as he walked into the room he had a pair of boxers on and a towel round his shoulder. Gabriel sat down and he picked up some bacon and ate it.

Sam walked and sat down he put the coffee down he picked up a bagel and took a bite he licked his bottom lip. Gabriel smiled “so what are your plans?” Sam asked

“I’m keeping the shop closed and you’re going to do me again, again” he drunk his coffee “and again”

Sam smirked into his coffee cup.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Not long now” Sam said.

“Yeah I know” Dean switched the channel over Sam shut the folder and leaned back.

“Everything okay Dean” Sam asked.

“Of course Sammy” he told him and folded his arms.

“So who is meant to becoming to your stag?” Sam asked him.

“Bobby, Ash, Andy, dad you and I suppose your oompa loompa” Dean said.

“Very funny Dean like that’s never going to get old”.

“A couple of guys from work and Castiel” he said.

“Cas….your wedding planner” Sam asked.

“it was Lisa’s idea” Dean smiled “I think she’d rather marry our wedding planner” he picked up the bottle.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door and walked into the kitchen Anna sat at the table with a boy with messed black hair and blue eyes and Amelia “hi dad”.

“Hello Anna” he put the folded on the side “hi Mr Milton” Amelia smiled “hello Amelia” Castiel looked at the boy.

“Oh my bad dad this is Jimmy” Jimmy looked at his “good afternoon Mr Milton sir”.

Castiel looked at Anna “homework” she answered his silent question “okay I will be up stairs” Anna smiled and nodded.

Castiel walked in and shut the door to his room he took of his suit jacket and undone his tie he walked to the bed and sat down he licked his lips. His eyes closed.

The mobile rung.

Castiel picked up the phone and answered “yes……hello Balthazar……………I have just got back……..i don’t think that’s a good idea” he answered.

Castiel licked his lips again.

T.B.C………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

" Speech

' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Seven

 

“Here you go” Lisa sat down at the breakfast table “thank you” Castiel took the coffee cup and took a sip “so flowers” Lisa said.

“I’m glad we narrowed it down to lilies and roses”.

“White roses” Lisa said to him “roses then” Castiel said “yes” Lisa smiled he moved some stuff round.

“My parents are meant to be traveling down soon to see the venue”.

Castiel nodded.

The front door opened “I’m home” Dean walked in “oh hi Cas” he sat.

“Hello Dean” Castiel said Lisa gave a yawn.

“I am so tired”

“You should take a break…..let me and Cas take over for a while”.

Lisa gave Dean a funny look “I’m serious” Dean said “I am sure I can get the girls together” Dean gave a nod “right” Lisa stood up and left the room.

Castiel shut the folder “I better be going” he stood up and picked up his stuff and walked Dean got up and followed him out he grabbed a hold of Castiel’s arm.

“Stop running from me” Dean said “I am not running anywhere I am going home because I have finished here today” Castiel answered him.

“Can I make another appointment…………I need to get a tux” Dean said to him Castiel turned round to him “okay…….I know some places that we can go” he told him.

“Well then it’s settled” Dean had his hand on Castiel’s arm, they stared at each other Dean stepped forward “please Dean” Castiel said.

“It’s done” Lisa came down the stairs, Dean turned round as she came in the room.

“Are you leaving Castiel?” Lisa asked and held Ben.

“Yes” Castiel turned and opened the door “Hope you have a good time Lisa” Castiel left the house.

“I really like him” she said.

“Yeah he’s cool”

 

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door “dad” Anna walked out “hey” she hugged him and smiled “I’ve made dinner” Anna told him.

“Really” he asked.

“Well I had some help” Anna said to him.

“Who?” Castiel asked putting his jacket on the railing

“Hey little brother” Lucifer walked out of the kitchen.

“Lucifer” Castiel stepped back trying to keep a straight face, Lucifer smiled.

“He showed me how to make proper lemon chicken” Anna beamed “he did” she nodded “come try some” she pulled Lucifer he followed him in”.

“It smells good” Castiel said Lucifer stopped behind him Castiel “It really has been a while she’s a teenager now” Castiel nodded stiffly.

Anna was moving around the kitchen “Are you going to stay uncle Lucifer” Anna turned to him Lucifer smiled.

“Of course I am” Castiel stood in the same spot.

Lucifer and Anna sat at the table “come on Castiel” Lucifer smiled, Castiel walked and sat down in the other seat.

Castiel placed one of his hands on his knee “you seem nervous around me Castiel there’s no need” he ate.

Anna moved the food round her plate “are you not enjoying your food Anna” Lucifer asked.

“I have a stomach ache” she put her fork down.

“Could I be excused” Anna asked “sure” she left Lucifer took another bite “so where are you living” he asked “I booked into a hotel” Lucifer answered.

“Okay” “Daddy” Anna shouted Castiel got up and went he ran up the stairs and to the closed door “Anna you okay” he asked he gave a knock on the door “dad” came Anna’s voice.

“Talk to me please Anna”

“I’m bleeding down there” Castiel had a small smile “its okay honey do you want me to call auntie Grace” there was a sniff from the other side of the door.

“Thanks dad” Anna said.

Castiel walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen Lucifer turned round “everything okay?”

“Yes just stuff”

Lucifer stood up “Castiel I know none of you trust me I know how much you all hate me……I hate myself” Castiel licked his full bottom lip “I have changed and I will prove it……see you soon” he left.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa picked up a suit case “are you sure you can manage with Ben?” Lisa asked. “I am sure” Dean had a hold of him “and the wedding”

Dean smiled “I will be fine”.

“Okay” Lisa kissed Ben on the head “Hm maa ah” Ben said she kissed Dean on the lips “okay I’m off I’ll see you in a week”.

Dean shut the door “just you and I buddy”

“Daaa ba” Ben waved his arms around.

“Come on buddy me and you time for bed”

“Gaaa gaaa” Ben cried.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The phone rang.

Castiel picked it up “hello………..hello Dean how are you…………I am free then Dean” Castiel said.

“Yes Dean………..I’m almost out of minutes” he hung up there was a knock on the door “come in Anna” the door opened.

“Dad I can’t sleep”

“Come here” he moved his covers and she got in with him.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“Wrong number” he stated.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean opened the door Castiel stood on the door step “hello Dean” he let him in the house “I bought a couple of brochures for tux hire” they walked into the kitchen.

“Okay” Dean said.

“A couple are out the way” Castiel said.

“Okay” Dean answered and Castiel put the brochures down Dean sat down on the seat next to him.

Castiel moved some stuff “Cas” Dean leaned forward Castiel looked at him Dean moved his hand onto his knee.

“Dean” he warned and stood up.

Dean stood up “you can’t keep ignoring me” he took a hold of his arm and turned round they stared at each other.

Dean took a step forward as Castiel took one back.

Castiel leaned back onto the counter Dean’s leg moved in between Castiel’s legs “do you know one of the most thing I remember about you” Dean told him.

“I” Castiel licked his lips.

Dean leaned forward “those eyes” his lips hovered over Castiel’s lips.

“Please don’t” Castiel’s eyes closed.

They moved forward and kissed him.

Dean put both hands on Castiel’s neck “Hm” their lips separated and reconnected again.

Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s hair “Hm” Dean’s lips separated from Castiel again.

“Cas” Dean said.

Castiel put both hands on Dean’s chest they looked at each other Castiel’s hands slid up and moved his arms round Dean’s shoulders.

Dean pulled him close and kissed him.

“D-Dean” Castiel moaned against his mouth “don’t bother” Dean moved his hand down his back and gripped a hold of Castiel’s arse.

“I have to go this is wrong” he got out of his hold.

Dean turned round to him “your right it is” Dean said Castiel packed up the stuff that he had removed back into the folder.

Dean walked up behind Castiel he grabbed a hold of his hips Castiel stood up and Dean moved his arms further forward and kissed the back of his neck.

“Feels good” he moved and undone the zipper on the trousers.

“Dean please stop” he stated breathlessly.

“I can’t” he said into his ear and nipped at it “You can’t say that this doesn’t feel good” he moved his hand inside his pants.

“D-Dean”

Dean smirked against his neck, removing his hand he turned Castiel round and stared at each other’s lips, Castiel surged forward and kissed him grabbing onto his collar.

Dean both hands and took a hold of Castiel’s arse “bedroom, upstairs” Dean told him.

They entered the bedroom, Dean lead Cas across the room as he kissed him down his neck. He gently pushed Cas back onto the bed and started to kiss him some more as he shifted his body to lay against him.

Cas groaned as Dean dragged Cas’s arms up above his head, Cas reached to the bottom of Dean’s shirt once their lips separated to lift the material over his head and threw it aside.

Cas arched his back as Dean peppered kisses down his neck and collarbone, Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hair and pulled his head away from his body and with all of his strength he flipped Dean on his back.

Cas sat on Dean’s legs with his knees on either side of his waist before lifting his own shirt over his head once it was thrown aside he leant forward and kissed Dean on the lips while he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans.

Once their clothes were taken off Dean prepared Cas and pressed Castiel’s body against his with his hand at his back. Cas lifted his leg and pushed their groins together.

They both groaned as Dean pushed himself up slipping into Castiel’s entrance he lifted his and Cas’s arms above their heads as Dean started to move against him.

Cas groaned trying to grip onto Dean’s hands arching back as Dean pulled halfway out until the tip of his cock was at his entrance before thrusting his hips forward.

Dean groaned as Cas’s insides clenched round his cock “jeez why you so tight” he breathed into Cas’s neck.

Cas laughed as Dean smiled against his neck “maybe I’m doing it on purpose”

Dean looked up and smirked before he snapped his hips against Cas’s hips and angled the way he pushed in and out of Cas’s body. Licking his lips Dean tightened his hands on Cas’s wrists as he set a pace to follow.

Cas leaned his head back as he sunk down more onto Dean’s cock and resisted the urge to clench himself again once they both set a certain rhythm with Cas’s pushing alongside Dean’s slow but deep thrusts.

Cas closed his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his face to land on the pillow “I’m” he started. Dean placed his hands between their bodies and worked in totem with his thrusts to move his hand on Castiel’s cock.

Dean breathed out as he breathed into Castiel’s neck “shit” he cursed as he angled perfectly to hit Castiel’s prostate.

“There” Cas said clenching his body as pleasure rolled through his body.

Dean whispered against his neck “Cas”

Castiel shivered as Dean hit his prostate again and let go of Cas’s wrists so that he could put his hands through Dean’s short hair “I’m so close” he whispered.

Dean leaned down to kiss him on the lips before thrusting one more before Cas’s came between their bodies, Dean thrusted one more time before coming.

Dean pulled away not to lean too much weight on Castiel he laid next to him and threw the condom off but not before tying it.

Castiel breathed out as he stared at the ceiling and covered his eyes with the heel of his hands ‘crap what did I do’

Castiel was asleep on his side; Dean was on his back, arm behind his head and other on his stomach.

Castiel Moved onto his back slowly Dean turned his head to look at him, Castiel opened his blue eyes and glanced at Dean. “Hi” he gave a small smile Dean sat up.

“What time is it?” Castiel asked him.

“I don’t think it matters” Dean kissed him back. Castiel moved his hand onto Dean’s arm he moved the cover and leaned over Castiel, they kissed on the lips.

Ben cried.

“Hm” they carried on kissing. Ben cried again “fuck I better go” he got up and picked up some boxers and put them on and left the room.

Castiel covered his face with both hands ‘what am I doing I just fuck’ he sat up ‘I need to get out of here’ he uncovered.

“Cas where are you going?” Dean stood at the door with Ben.

“I think I should leave don’t you” he said.

Ben sniffled “you’re not going anywhere” Dean rubbed Ben’s back he was still crying.

“Is he okay” Castiel had his trousers and shirt on.

“I don’t know he won’t stop”

“Let me I think I know” Dean handed him over, Castiel gently touched Ben’s cheek.

“I know” he gave a small smile “his teething have you got any gel” he asked.

“I don’t know” Dean gave a sign.

“I’m sure were sort something out”.

“Thanks Cas” Dean said to him Castiel finished getting dressed “it’s fine Anna had it quite bad” he said “Cas I” Dean began.

“I’m leaving” he walked.

“Okay” he left Dean kissed Ben’s head.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel licked his thumb the door opened “be with you in a moment” he called out the door opened he looked Castiel stood in the doorway. “What can I do for you Cassie” he asked him.

“I slept with Dean Winchester”.

Gabriel looked up at him “Cassie”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean drunk the beer he sat on the sofa watching TV the front door opened “that you Sammy” Dean called “yeah”.

Sam walked in and sat next to him “beer” Dean handed him one “ta” he opened it and took a swig “Ben’s teething”.

“Really…..how’d you know” he asked “Cas was here” he said.

“Really what was he doing here?” he asked.

“Yeah we were looking at Tux’s” Dean took another sip of his drink.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“His getting married Cassie” Gabriel said “I do know that Gabriel” Castiel said “then for the love of god why did you do it” he asked him.

“A moment of weakness” he said “a really bad moment of weakness this can’t end well Castiel” he sighed.

Castiel placed his head on the table and closed his eyes “what are you going to do” Gabriel asked.

Castiel shook his head “I seriously don’t know”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel walked away from his car he took out some car keys and walked up to the house and then stopped.

Dean stood up “hi Cas”.

“Hello Dean…..what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to see you” Dean said to him.

“How do you know where I live” he asked him.

“Your business card” Dean answered “oh” Castiel unlocked the door “I came here to talk” Dean said.

They both walked in.

“Please make it quick” Castiel said to him “can’t promise anything” Deans aid he looked round.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and Dean followed. “Thanks again for the advice about Ben” Dean said.

“It’s fine” Castiel said and Dean stepped forward Castiel froze on the spot.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder “Cas” Castiel’s eyes closed. Dean turned him round to face him.

“Where’s Ben?” Castiel asked.

Dean pushed him against the counter and wedged his legs between his “Sam is with him” Dean told him.

“Dean………………..please” Castiel swallowed Dean placed his hand on the back of his head “I told you” Castiel put his hands on Dean’s chest.

“You don’t seem to be fighting that hard” he gave him a peck on the lips. Both their eye closed at the same time as they kissed Castiel’s hands moved and hung by his side Dean took one hand.

They stopped kissing “Where’s your room?” he whispered.

Castiel put his forehead on Dean’s shoulder “follow me” he pulled him with him out the room and up the stairs.

T.B.C………………..


	8. Chapter 8

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

" Speech

' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Seven

 

“Here you go” Lisa sat down at the breakfast table “thank you” Castiel took the coffee cup and took a sip “so flowers” Lisa said.

“I’m glad we narrowed it down to lilies and roses”.

“White roses” Lisa said to him “roses then” Castiel said “yes” Lisa smiled he moved some stuff round.

“My parents are meant to be traveling down soon to see the venue”.

Castiel nodded.

The front door opened “I’m home” Dean walked in “oh hi Cas” he sat.

“Hello Dean” Castiel said Lisa gave a yawn.

“I am so tired”

“You should take a break…..let me and Cas take over for a while”.

Lisa gave Dean a funny look “I’m serious” Dean said “I am sure I can get the girls together” Dean gave a nod “right” Lisa stood up and left the room.

Castiel shut the folder “I better be going” he stood up and picked up his stuff and walked Dean got up and followed him out he grabbed a hold of Castiel’s arm.

“Stop running from me” Dean said “I am not running anywhere I am going home because I have finished here today” Castiel answered him.

“Can I make another appointment…………I need to get a tux” Dean said to him Castiel turned round to him “okay…….I know some places that we can go” he told him.

“Well then it’s settled” Dean had his hand on Castiel’s arm, they stared at each other Dean stepped forward “please Dean” Castiel said.

“It’s done” Lisa came down the stairs, Dean turned round as she came in the room.

“Are you leaving Castiel?” Lisa asked and held Ben.

“Yes” Castiel turned and opened the door “Hope you have a good time Lisa” Castiel left the house.

“I really like him” she said.

“Yeah he’s cool”

 

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door “dad” Anna walked out “hey” she hugged him and smiled “I’ve made dinner” Anna told him.

“Really” he asked.

“Well I had some help” Anna said to him.

“Who?” Castiel asked putting his jacket on the railing

“Hey little brother” Lucifer walked out of the kitchen.

“Lucifer” Castiel stepped back trying to keep a straight face, Lucifer smiled.

“He showed me how to make proper lemon chicken” Anna beamed “he did” she nodded “come try some” she pulled Lucifer he followed him in”.

“It smells good” Castiel said Lucifer stopped behind him Castiel “It really has been a while she’s a teenager now” Castiel nodded stiffly.

Anna was moving around the kitchen “Are you going to stay uncle Lucifer” Anna turned to him Lucifer smiled.

“Of course I am” Castiel stood in the same spot.

Lucifer and Anna sat at the table “come on Castiel” Lucifer smiled, Castiel walked and sat down in the other seat.

Castiel placed one of his hands on his knee “you seem nervous around me Castiel there’s no need” he ate.

Anna moved the food round her plate “are you not enjoying your food Anna” Lucifer asked.

“I have a stomach ache” she put her fork down.

“Could I be excused” Anna asked “sure” she left Lucifer took another bite “so where are you living” he asked “I booked into a hotel” Lucifer answered.

“Okay” “Daddy” Anna shouted Castiel got up and went he ran up the stairs and to the closed door “Anna you okay” he asked he gave a knock on the door “dad” came Anna’s voice.

“Talk to me please Anna”

“I’m bleeding down there” Castiel had a small smile “its okay honey do you want me to call auntie Grace” there was a sniff from the other side of the door.

“Thanks dad” Anna said.

Castiel walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen Lucifer turned round “everything okay?”

“Yes just stuff”

Lucifer stood up “Castiel I know none of you trust me I know how much you all hate me……I hate myself” Castiel licked his full bottom lip “I have changed and I will prove it……see you soon” he left.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa picked up a suit case “are you sure you can manage with Ben?” Lisa asked. “I am sure” Dean had a hold of him “and the wedding”

Dean smiled “I will be fine”.

“Okay” Lisa kissed Ben on the head “Hm maa ah” Ben said she kissed Dean on the lips “okay I’m off I’ll see you in a week”.

Dean shut the door “just you and I buddy”

“Daaa ba” Ben waved his arms around.

“Come on buddy me and you time for bed”

“Gaaa gaaa” Ben cried.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The phone rang.

Castiel picked it up “hello………..hello Dean how are you…………I am free then Dean” Castiel said.

“Yes Dean………..I’m almost out of minutes” he hung up there was a knock on the door “come in Anna” the door opened.

“Dad I can’t sleep”

“Come here” he moved his covers and she got in with him.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“Wrong number” he stated.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean opened the door Castiel stood on the door step “hello Dean” he let him in the house “I bought a couple of brochures for tux hire” they walked into the kitchen.

“Okay” Dean said.

“A couple are out the way” Castiel said.

“Okay” Dean answered and Castiel put the brochures down Dean sat down on the seat next to him.

Castiel moved some stuff “Cas” Dean leaned forward Castiel looked at him Dean moved his hand onto his knee.

“Dean” he warned and stood up.

Dean stood up “you can’t keep ignoring me” he took a hold of his arm and turned round they stared at each other.

Dean took a step forward as Castiel took one back.

Castiel leaned back onto the counter Dean’s leg moved in between Castiel’s legs “do you know one of the most thing I remember about you” Dean told him.

“I” Castiel licked his lips.

Dean leaned forward “those eyes” his lips hovered over Castiel’s lips.

“Please don’t” Castiel’s eyes closed.

They moved forward and kissed him.

Dean put both hands on Castiel’s neck “Hm” their lips separated and reconnected again.

Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s hair “Hm” Dean’s lips separated from Castiel again.

“Cas” Dean said.

Castiel put both hands on Dean’s chest they looked at each other Castiel’s hands slid up and moved his arms round Dean’s shoulders.

Dean pulled him close and kissed him.

“D-Dean” Castiel moaned against his mouth “don’t bother” Dean moved his hand down his back and gripped a hold of Castiel’s arse.

“I have to go this is wrong” he got out of his hold.

Dean turned round to him “your right it is” Dean said Castiel packed up the stuff that he had removed back into the folder.

Dean walked up behind Castiel he grabbed a hold of his hips Castiel stood up and Dean moved his arms further forward and kissed the back of his neck.

“Feels good” he moved and undone the zipper on the trousers.

“Dean please stop” he stated breathlessly.

“I can’t” he said into his ear and nipped at it “You can’t say that this doesn’t feel good” he moved his hand inside his pants.

“D-Dean”

Dean smirked against his neck, removing his hand he turned Castiel round and stared at each other’s lips, Castiel surged forward and kissed him grabbing onto his collar.

Dean both hands and took a hold of Castiel’s arse “bedroom, upstairs” Dean told him.

They entered the bedroom, Dean lead Cas across the room as he kissed him down his neck. He gently pushed Cas back onto the bed and started to kiss him some more as he shifted his body to lay against him.

Cas groaned as Dean dragged Cas’s arms up above his head, Cas reached to the bottom of Dean’s shirt once their lips separated to lift the material over his head and threw it aside.

Cas arched his back as Dean peppered kisses down his neck and collarbone, Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hair and pulled his head away from his body and with all of his strength he flipped Dean on his back.

Cas sat on Dean’s legs with his knees on either side of his waist before lifting his own shirt over his head once it was thrown aside he leant forward and kissed Dean on the lips while he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans.

Once their clothes were taken off Dean prepared Cas and pressed Castiel’s body against his with his hand at his back. Cas lifted his leg and pushed their groins together.

They both groaned as Dean pushed himself up slipping into Castiel’s entrance he lifted his and Cas’s arms above their heads as Dean started to move against him.

Cas groaned trying to grip onto Dean’s hands arching back as Dean pulled halfway out until the tip of his cock was at his entrance before thrusting his hips forward.

Dean groaned as Cas’s insides clenched round his cock “jeez why you so tight” he breathed into Cas’s neck.

Cas laughed as Dean smiled against his neck “maybe I’m doing it on purpose”

Dean looked up and smirked before he snapped his hips against Cas’s hips and angled the way he pushed in and out of Cas’s body. Licking his lips Dean tightened his hands on Cas’s wrists as he set a pace to follow.

Cas leaned his head back as he sunk down more onto Dean’s cock and resisted the urge to clench himself again once they both set a certain rhythm with Cas’s pushing alongside Dean’s slow but deep thrusts.

Cas closed his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his face to land on the pillow “I’m” he started. Dean placed his hands between their bodies and worked in totem with his thrusts to move his hand on Castiel’s cock.

Dean breathed out as he breathed into Castiel’s neck “shit” he cursed as he angled perfectly to hit Castiel’s prostate.

“There” Cas said clenching his body as pleasure rolled through his body.

Dean whispered against his neck “Cas”

Castiel shivered as Dean hit his prostate again and let go of Cas’s wrists so that he could put his hands through Dean’s short hair “I’m so close” he whispered.

Dean leaned down to kiss him on the lips before thrusting one more before Cas’s came between their bodies, Dean thrusted one more time before coming.

Dean pulled away not to lean too much weight on Castiel he laid next to him and threw the condom off but not before tying it.

Castiel breathed out as he stared at the ceiling and covered his eyes with the heel of his hands ‘crap what did I do’

Castiel was asleep on his side; Dean was on his back, arm behind his head and other on his stomach.

Castiel Moved onto his back slowly Dean turned his head to look at him, Castiel opened his blue eyes and glanced at Dean. “Hi” he gave a small smile Dean sat up.

“What time is it?” Castiel asked him.

“I don’t think it matters” Dean kissed him back. Castiel moved his hand onto Dean’s arm he moved the cover and leaned over Castiel, they kissed on the lips.

Ben cried.

“Hm” they carried on kissing. Ben cried again “fuck I better go” he got up and picked up some boxers and put them on and left the room.

Castiel covered his face with both hands ‘what am I doing I just fuck’ he sat up ‘I need to get out of here’ he uncovered.

“Cas where are you going?” Dean stood at the door with Ben.

“I think I should leave don’t you” he said.

Ben sniffled “you’re not going anywhere” Dean rubbed Ben’s back he was still crying.

“Is he okay” Castiel had his trousers and shirt on.

“I don’t know he won’t stop”

“Let me I think I know” Dean handed him over, Castiel gently touched Ben’s cheek.

“I know” he gave a small smile “his teething have you got any gel” he asked.

“I don’t know” Dean gave a sign.

“I’m sure were sort something out”.

“Thanks Cas” Dean said to him Castiel finished getting dressed “it’s fine Anna had it quite bad” he said “Cas I” Dean began.

“I’m leaving” he walked.

“Okay” he left Dean kissed Ben’s head.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel licked his thumb the door opened “be with you in a moment” he called out the door opened he looked Castiel stood in the doorway. “What can I do for you Cassie” he asked him.

“I slept with Dean Winchester”.

Gabriel looked up at him “Cassie”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean drunk the beer he sat on the sofa watching TV the front door opened “that you Sammy” Dean called “yeah”.

Sam walked in and sat next to him “beer” Dean handed him one “ta” he opened it and took a swig “Ben’s teething”.

“Really…..how’d you know” he asked “Cas was here” he said.

“Really what was he doing here?” he asked.

“Yeah we were looking at Tux’s” Dean took another sip of his drink.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“His getting married Cassie” Gabriel said “I do know that Gabriel” Castiel said “then for the love of god why did you do it” he asked him.

“A moment of weakness” he said “a really bad moment of weakness this can’t end well Castiel” he sighed.

Castiel placed his head on the table and closed his eyes “what are you going to do” Gabriel asked.

Castiel shook his head “I seriously don’t know”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel walked away from his car he took out some car keys and walked up to the house and then stopped.

Dean stood up “hi Cas”.

“Hello Dean…..what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to see you” Dean said to him.

“How do you know where I live” he asked him.

“Your business card” Dean answered “oh” Castiel unlocked the door “I came here to talk” Dean said.

They both walked in.

“Please make it quick” Castiel said to him “can’t promise anything” Deans aid he looked round.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and Dean followed. “Thanks again for the advice about Ben” Dean said.

“It’s fine” Castiel said and Dean stepped forward Castiel froze on the spot.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder “Cas” Castiel’s eyes closed. Dean turned him round to face him.

“Where’s Ben?” Castiel asked.

Dean pushed him against the counter and wedged his legs between his “Sam is with him” Dean told him.

“Dean………………..please” Castiel swallowed Dean placed his hand on the back of his head “I told you” Castiel put his hands on Dean’s chest.

“You don’t seem to be fighting that hard” he gave him a peck on the lips. Both their eye closed at the same time as they kissed Castiel’s hands moved and hung by his side Dean took one hand.

They stopped kissing “Where’s your room?” he whispered.

Castiel put his forehead on Dean’s shoulder “follow me” he pulled him with him out the room and up the stairs.

T.B.C………………..


	9. Chapter 9

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Eight

 

“Vacation” Anna cheered.

“We’re only going for the weekend?” Castiel said “so New York dad” Anna said he nodded and smiled.

“I’ve always wanted to go to New York wait until I tell Amelia and Jimmy” Anna flounced out of the room the mobile rung.

Castiel picked it up and on the screen was Dean’s name. He ignored the call and put it in his pocket.

 

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean pressed the button on his phone ‘why isn’t he answering’ the door opened Lisa walked in to the room “he has another tooth”

Dean took Ben from him “Well done Benny you take after me”

Ben giggled “Daaa” he said and babbled again he kissed.

Dean on the lips “that’s was a big smacker is my son going to be a heart breaker the girls are going to fall all over you”.

Lisa sighed “or boys” she said

“Or boys” he repeated.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The mobile rung.

Castiel picked his mobile up “leave me alone” he put the phone to his ear “stop phoning me please Dean……………no Dean” he hung up and lay back down.

The door opened Balthazar stepped in “who was that?” he walked and got in bed pulling Castiel closer to his chest.

“Wrong number” Castiel closed his eyes.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean shut the door he walked wiping his hands “I’m leaving now” he put the rag in the sink.

“See you tomorrow Winchester” Zach said.

“See you” His mobile rung he walked to the impala and unlocked the door and got in he took his phone from his pocket ‘what am I doing I’m like a stalker’.

Dean gave a shake of the head.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the suitcase he stood up straight Anna walked in “dad I’m all packed” Anna smiled.

“Okay the taxi should be here later”.

“Cool I will be down stairs” she said and left the room and went down the stairs.

Castiel picked up his mobile and scrolled through the contacts and pressed the phone to his ear “hello Dean”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean got out of the impala and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Castiel walked down the stairs and opened the front door “hello Dean”

“Cas” he let him in and then shut the door behind him “What’s with the suitcase?” Dean looked at me.

“I am taking Anna away for the weekend to New York to see her grandparents”

“Oh okay” Dean said “So you called me?” he asked.

“Yes I called you to tell you once and for all to stop calling me” Castiel said to him “I”.

“You are engaged to get married. It needs to stop”. Castiel said “I like Lisa” Castiel added. Dean stepped forward “don’t” Castiel stepped back away from him.

“Look I think what we have is good” Dean said “and you can’t say it’s not”.

Castiel licked his lips. Dean stepped forward and pulled Castiel to his body “no Dean please”

Dean released him “your right……………I’m sorry Cas” Castiel gave a sigh.

The door opened “Dad I bought……….oh” Anna blinked.

“I bought Anna” Balthazar shut the door.

“Thanks for the address Cas see you Wednesday” Castiel gave a nod as Dean walked.

“Good to see you again Mr Winchester” he said.

“Yeah whatever” he left.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean drunk from the beer bottle Sam looked at him “everything okay…you called me to come out with you I cancelled a date with Gabriel” Sam said to him.

“Sorry I needed to talk” Dean said to him.

“Then talk” Sam put the bottle down.

“I have been sleeping around on Lisa”

Sam looked at him “could you repeat that again?” Sam asked him.

“You heard me Sammy I have been cheating on her”.

“Dean what the hell was you thinking?” Sam asked “Lisa is perfect for you” she said.

“I know Sammy I know” Dean gave a sign.

“Who is it?” Sam asked.

“I am not telling you that Sam” Dean said to him.

“You’ve told me enough already Dean who are you sleeping with?” Sam asked.

“No Sammy” Dean finished his drink.

“Fine don’t tell me I will find out”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“NYC” Castiel Smiled Anna sat down on the bed “I can’t believe were in New York” Anna grinned.

“Okay so settle down for tonight” Castiel said “my job interview is tomorrow so I need to sleep really early” Anna gave a nod “and then were enjoy the rest of the weekend” he told her.

Castiel walked and looked out of the large window “it’s gorgeous” Anna walked up he put his arm round her shoulders.

“I could see us living here”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean opened the door and came stumbling in “ooooops” he shut the door “Dean is that you?” Dean gave a hiccup.

Lisa came down the stairs “where the hell have you been?” Lisa folded her arms.

Dean gave a huff “Out” he said throwing his jacket to the back of the sofa.

Lisa shifted her weight “is that it?” her face expression changed “do you know how worried I was? You promised to bath Ben and put him to bed for me”

Dean pinched the top of his nose “why don’t you get off my back” he shouted “I’m not in the fucking mood Lisa don’t bother talking to me”

Lisa walked over to him and pushed him on the chest “well I’m in the mood to talk so tough”

“No Lisa you’re not” he warned taking his hand away from his face.

Lisa put her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me, walk the fuck away I’m marrying you not being your slave” Dean pushed her hand off his shoulder roughly “I can go out the fucking house whenever I want women you’re not my fucking mother” he turned and left.

 

 

Dean rolled of the couch “fuck” he sat up and leaned against the sofa he rubbed at the back of his head. He walked into the kitchen.

Lisa stood at the kettle “what time is it?” Dean asked her.

“10.30” Lisa didn’t turn around.

“Look I know what I said last night” Dean said.

“I’m surprised you remember what you said yesterday” Lisa turned and leaned arms folded.

“Lisa” he began.

“I’ve got to get to work Dean” Lisa stated.

Dean gritted his teeth and walked out.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Oh the candy man can” Gabriel turned the open sign over he stopped and looked Sam got out of the car.

Gabriel unlocked the door and walked back to his counter Sam walked “hey” he kissed him.

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Gabriel asked.

“I will leave then” said Sam.

The shorter man gripped Sam’s hand “no stay” he asked.

Sam smiled and kissed him again “I was thinking tonight dinner at mine”.

“That would be nice” Gabriel kissed him.

“Good 8 sound good?” Sam kissed him. Gabriel smirked and nodded.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“How do I look?” Castiel asked the next morning.

Anna looked him up and down “you look great” she smiled he kissed her head “Good luck”

Castiel kissed her again “Thank you Anna” Anna smiled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Let’s get pizza” Gabriel looked at the ruined dinner Sam came up behind him and looked at the ruined food “um”.

“Completely ruined” he put the mittens down Sam kissed the back of his neck “we can order Chinese” Gabriel sighed.

“You tried at least”.

Gabriel rubbed at his face.

“Maybe you should stick to sweet stuff” he left.

Gabriel grumbled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean placed the keys down on the side there was a note on the side he picked it up and read “gone to see my parents taking Ben we will be home next week”.

“Christ” he scrunched it up “I came here to sort this out and she is not even here” he walked over and opened the fridge door.

The phone rang.

Dean took out his beer and walked to answer the phone “hello………hey Sammy…….just got back home…………….I could come out for a drink let me just get in the shower”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Sam when you asked me to come out with you I didn’t think this is where we were going?” he looked at the huge neon sign Gabriel stepped up next to Dean.

“Come on Deano lighten up” Gabriel slapped him on the back harder than necessary “I know Deano” he narrowed his eyes at Dean and followed Sam in.

“Great” Dean flowed him into the nightclub.

They were sat at a small table Sam sat with Dean while Gabriel was at the bar.

“So about this affair” Sam started.

“Sam please” he said “Have you said anything to your mini candy cane”

Sam gave him a bitch face “For the last time no more names and no I have not said a word it’s the lawyer in me” Sam said to him “Why”

Dean shook his head “he just keeps looking me”

Sam rolled his eyes at him “his Gabriel he gives any one a look” Sam sat up straight; Gabriel walked up and sat the drinks down on the table and sat himself.

“Cheers” Dean drunk out of the beer glass.

Gabriel sucked out of the straw of his drink “what the hell is that?” Dean asked.

“Strawberry dacarei” he answered.

Dean gave a sneer Sam trod on his foot “hash bastard” Dean rubbed his injured foot.

Sam drunk out of the glass.

Gabriel ate something from his pocket “what’s that?” Dean asked “cherry pop” he scrunched Sam drunk his drink “so have you set a date for the bachelor party?” asked Dean.

“Yeah next weekend a week before the wedding” Sam said, Dean nodded “as long as you don’t take me to a nude bar” Dean said.

“I thought that would be something you would want” Sam said.

“I never said not a bar Sammy” Sam sighed and placed his now empty glass down. Dean finished his beer “so another round” Dean stood up “sure” he left a walked up to the bar he leaned against it.

“Can I have another two and um”

“I got it I know Gabriel” he said.

“Cheers” the bartender left.

Dean gave a sigh “hey” he turned his head a guy with blonde hair “hi” Dean turned away.

The guy smirked “I have never seen you in here before”.

“Because I’ve never been here before” “ah you just came out I see” the guy said “look” Dean took the drinks.

“I’m not a queer……my brother and his boyfriend is here” Dean said.

Dean left

“What an arse” the guy said and sat down “don’t worry Piers” the bartender walked off.

Dean sat down “so you broke that guy’s heart?” Gabriel said “so” Dean settled down back in the chair.

“So old ball and chain let you come out” Gabriel asked.

“She doesn’t let me do anything” Dean said.

“She’s not around is she” said Sam.

“No……we kind of had an argument” Dean said.

“Dean” Sam drunk.

“Okay we won’t”.

“I have been offered the job mum” Castiel had the phone to his ear “I’ve told them that I need to finish this job I’m doing first” he sat down.

“Yes mum………….okay mum” he hung up he sighed “Anna get packed” he said.

“Okay dad”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean’s car came to a stop outside the house the light were on he held the steering wheel ‘Monday evening’ he undone the seat belt and got out of the impala.

The front door opened. “Dean” Castiel said Dean smiled “I suppose you better come in” he let him in the house.

“How was New York?”

“Okay” Dean had one hand in his pocket and the other moved through his hair.

“Fuck it” Dean pulled the other to him and kissed him “hmmm” Castiel put both hands on Dean’s chest “stop” he pushed him.

“I’m stopping this Dean I am your wedding planner” Castiel said.

“I have a job offer for a firm in New York and they liked me so much and offered me it” Castiel still had his hand on him “I said yes but not until I finish this job”.

“Job” Dean said.

“Yes job that was the only thing Dean” he said to him.

“Yeah your right a couple of fucks don’t make it anything” Dean said.

Castiel flinched.

“I bet you’ve wagged your arse up high for all your clients” Castiel slapped him round the face and stepped back.

“Please leave Dean. Now or I’ll call the police” he said.

“Fine” Dean turned round and opened the front door “as soon as the two weeks are up your get your money and good luck with your New York job” explained Dean and he left.

Castiel stared at the closed door.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Ten

 

Castiel put the plate down in front of Anna “Thanks” She looked down at it there was burnt toast “Um Dad the toast is burnt” Anna asked.

“Oh do you want some fresh toast” He asked.

“No that’s fine” She pushed the plate away “I’ll just have an apple” Anna picked up the fruit and took a bite.

Castiel sat down he poured some coffee “I’ll walk with Amelia today” Anna stood up.

“Are you sure?” he looked up at her.

“Ok Dad see you later” Anna grabbed her bag and left.

Castiel picked up his mobile and looked at it ‘you told him not to call ever again especially after the other day’

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Lisa” Dean held the phone to his ear “When did that happen…that’s great, tell Ben that I love him and I’ll see him Friday…bye” he placed the phone down.

The door opened and Sam walked in “hey” he sat down.

“So when’s Lisa coming back?” Sam asked.

“Friday” Dean paused “So your be pleased to know I’m not sleeping with the person anymore”

“Good I should hope so” Sam said to him.

“I sort of said something and got a slap for it” he rubbed at his cheek.

“Well it’s behind you now you can concentrate on getting married now” Sam folded his arms.

“Yeah it’s all behind me now”

“New York it’s a big step” Balthazar said and handed Castiel a glass of wine and sat next to him.

“It’s a brilliant opportunity” Castiel said.

“Your right it is” Balthazar had his arm on the back of the sofa he played with the hair at the nape of neck Castiel leaned into the touch. “It won’t be the same without Castiel Milton”

“At first when my mother mentioned it I didn’t even think about it but if it means a better life for Anna a more stable job” Castiel drunk from the glass.

Balthazar took the glass and put it down he took Castiel’s face in both hands and kissed him.

Balthazar put his arm round Castiel’s bare waist and kissed his shoulder as they both lay naked over the covers “Ok” Castiel nodded.

“Yeah” he moved onto his back he put his arm behind his head.

Castiel looked up, Gabriel put the spoon in the ice-cream “my new cherry cola medley” Gabriel said.

“Um” Castiel looked at the ice-cream.

“It won’t hurt Cassie honestly” Gabriel sat on the stool.

Castiel picked up the spoon and ate the ice-cream from it Gabriel watched him “It’s nice” he ate some more.

“Of course” Gabriel beamed “soooo New York huh” he said to him.

“Yes Gabriel I’ve established i’m moving to New York” said Castiel.

“Wow my little brother a new Yorker” Castiel rolled his eyes and ate.

The door opened Sam walked in “hey sexy” Gabriel said as Sam walked over and sat at down.

“Bloody rich people” Sam grumbled “Thinking there all up there” Sam said.

Castiel watched and ate “watch it Sam my little brother will be a richy soon”

Sam looked “Hi Castiel”

“Hello Sam” he said.

“Castiel is moving to new York” Gabriel informed him.

“Wow” Sam smiled.

“I have a job with intertwined wedding”

“There big” Gabriel raised both eyebrows.

“Good luck”

Castiel gave a nod.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

They were both sat in a taxi next to each other “were meeting the guys at a nightclub” Said Sam.

Dean looked out of the window “Okay” Dean answered

“Ash, Adam, Andy and Carl are meeting us there and the rest are meeting us after wards” Sam said.

“Did you invite Gabriel?”

Sam gave a shake of the head “No”

There was a knock on the door.

Castiel got up from the sofa and walked and opened Gabriel stood on the door step “We are going out” Gabriel walked in

“I’m not in the mood”

They walked into the kitchen “Oh come on you need to stop with this Dean Winchester shite” he said to him “come on”

They sat in the club; naked women with small bikinis were dancing on tall poles that connected to the ceiling.

“You’re really doing it man” Ash asked a rhetorical question moving his long haired away from his neck “getting married the great Dean Winchester” Ash drunk.

“Married life’s not all bad “Andy Gallagher

“Your comment don’t matter” another guy said.

“Let’s see what all the fuss is” Gabriel stopped the taxi “come on” he paid the money and got out of the taxi.

Castiel looked up at night club “do we really need to be here?” he asked him.

“Don’t be stick in the mud Cassie” Gabriel said “come on out first time in a straight stripper place” they walked in Gabriel looked around.

“Come on let’s have a drink” Gabriel walked up to the bar Castiel followed him in they stopped and ordered.

“Can we leave after this if I wanted to see naked women I would have been straight”

Gabriel drunk his drink and leaned against the bar “whatever Cassie sure” Gabriel waved his hand,

Castiel drunk his drink.

“Gabriel what are you doing here”

Gabriel and Castiel turned round “Sam”

Said man stood arms folded “I told you I would be here…Dean’s stag remember” Sam said.

“I don’t seem to remember” Gabriel said to him “you know what forget it” Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips

“Straight place remember” Sam told him.

Gabriel shrugged. Castiel stared into the crowd “don’t pick anyone up” Gabriel kissed him.

“In a place meant for straight people I highly doubt that” Sam smiled and went.

“Cassie I think I’m in love”

Sam sat down “where’s the drinks dude?” Dean asked

“Oh” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Two gay guys go into a bar” Said Gabriel he drunk out of the beer bottle they sat on a sofa in a pub.

“I’ve heard the same thing before” Castiel said.

Gabriel put the bottle down “So tell me exactly what Dean Winchester said to you” he asked Castiel.

“I already told you” he said and folded his arms.

“Fine as long as it’s over and you didn’t get too involved” he said.

“I….”

“Oh Cas…. You'll be fine…Dean is a fool not to realise what a great guy you are” explained Gabriel.

Castiel drunk his drink “If he wants to pretend to be straight let him” he drunk some more.

Sam helped Dean “Come on Dean in we go” they stumbled in.

“I’ve been stupid” Dean hiccupped.

“Dean you always act stupid Dean” Sam said to him.

“That’s not what I mean Sammy “Dean said.

“Ok Dean” Sam shut the door

“The affair I…loved” he hiccupped.

“What” Sam came to a stop.

“You hear I fell in love and I know I shouldn’t of” Sam stepped in front of Dean and put his hands on his arm.

“You have to tell me who you slept with they might try something?” Sam said.

“He won’t do anything I insulted him” Sam’s eyes widened “You cheated in Lisa with your wedding planner who is also a guy” Sam said to him.

“Yes Sammy” he said.

“Your right you have been stupid”.

Castiel sat down. Anna ate her dinner “I’m glad you decided to let me to cook for you” Balthazar said

“Anytime” Castiel smiled at him Balthazar sat the plates down.

“Thank you Uncle Balthazar” Anna ate.

Castiel ate some of the food “so one more week and you start your new job” Balthazar said to him.

“Sure” said Castiel and ate some more the door bell rung.

“I’ll go” Balthazar left.

Dean stood hands in his pockets the door opened “hello Mr Winchester” Balthazar leaned against the door jam.

“Um is Cas around” he asked.

“His just settled down…can I give him a message?” he asked.

“Well…Yeah Lisa said she needs to cancel tomorrow and she’ll see him on the wedding day”

“Ok” Dean turned and walked “Dean” Balthazar said he turned round “Castiel told me that you slept together”

Dean looked at him.

“Castiel has not had the best luck with men and his made another mistake with a closet case like you” Balthazar told him “So get married and stay away from him”

Dean left.

Sam walked and opened the door “Ruby” Ruby stood on the door step with a suit case “I thought you wasn’t coming till Saturday” She pulled the suitcase in and then shut the door.

“Do you not want me here?” Ruby placed her hands on her hips.

“I never said that Rubs” he said.

“You haven’t called me that in years” they hugged.

Gabriel walked out and leaned “should I be jealous?” he asked him they looked.

“Oh my I never noticed before but boy you’re small” Ruby stated.

“Hm I’m not that small” Gabriel walked next to Sam.

“Proper intro” Ruby asked him.

“Right Ruby this is my boyfriend Gabriel Milton, Gabe this is my best friend Ruby James”.

They shook hands “Pleased to meet you properly Ruby” Gabriel kissed him “I better go I’ll see you later” Sam kissed him “come on Sam I know your miss me” Sam kissed him again.

“Ok I’m going” Gabriel walked and opened the door “Bye” he left.

“He’s okay” Ruby turned to him.

“Just ok” he asked.

“Ok his quite cute someone I didn’t think I’d see you with”

“W…what do you mean?” Sam asked.

“His” Ruby stated “average”.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam sat down.

“What’s it about?” Dean asked, Ben was sat on his lap.

“How would you describe Gabriel” Sam asked.

“Short”

“Apart from the obvious Dean” Sam rolled his eyes “Did you ever see me with someone like him relationship wise?” Sam asked him.

“Where’s all this coming from Sammy” Dean asked

“Something Ruby said”

“Ohhh” Dean exclaimed, Sam rolled his eyes “Ruby turns up and your doubting you relationship” Dean said.

“I know” Sam said.

“Are foods here” Dean said.

“Double bacon cheeseburger with fries and cob salad” the plates and bowl were put on the table.

“Hm” Dean picked the burger up and took a huge bite of the burger.

Sam ate some salad “Ruby called Gabe average”

“Average I would have said a bit higher than average” Sam ate.

“Exactly what I said”

Lisa sat down next to Dean he put his arm round her shoulder she leaned against him “can you believe were getting married in a couple of days” Lisa stated.

“I know Lisa” Dean said she sighed.

Dean watched TV.

Castiel sat on the sofa watching TV he picked up his phone and looked at his message screen and then shut it and placed it down.

The mobile rung Castiel picked it up “Hello….Yes I can do that” He hung up.

Balthazar opened the door and let him in “what did you want me to talk about” they walked into the kitchen he took Castiel’s hands.

“I’ve opened a restaurant in new York” he said.

“Really you never told me” he said.

“Yeah well I have now” Balthazar said to him.

“But I wanted you here for another reason" Balthazar took something from his pocket and kneeled.

“I’m going to move to New York and…Castiel will you marry me?”

TBC…….


	11. Chapter 11

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Chapter Eleven

 

“I….I…..don’t” Castiel stuttered Balthazar stood up “you need to think about it I know” he said and shut the box.

“I know we’ve been on and off for years” he said “but now I’m ready to settle down for good and with you” Balthazar held the box out “take it and think about it”

Castiel took it from him “Do you still want to have dinner?” he asked.

“That’s why I came”.

 

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel sat down on the sofa he folded his arms and watched the TV the door bell rung. ‘Just when I settled down’ he stood up and left.

Gabriel opened the door.

Sam was stood on the door-step “hope you’re hungry” the other gave him a smile “sure come in” he let Sam in.

Gabriel shut the door “everything okay at work?” he asked.

“Yeah we just landed a big divorce case” he put the stuff out on the side.

“That’s good” Gabriel leaned in.

Sam stepped and walked behind him “you seem off everything okay” Sam asked him.

Gabriel stood up and turned round “no everything is okay” he leaned up and kissed him. “Are you going to feed me or what?”

Sam smiled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Anna looked up from the table she had books shattered around her.

Castiel walked in “hey dad” he sat down “hello Anna have you eaten?” he asked her.

“Yeah mac and cheese”.

“I’m getting in the shower” he left the room “okay dad”.

Anna looked at his coat “dad you” she stood up and picked it up something fell out she picked the item up from the floor.

Anna’s eyes widened “a ring” she opened it “shit” she covered her mouth. Anna walked and picked up the phone and dialled “Uncle Gabriel you are not going to believe this”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“A ring……………..where is he………okay cherry pop do you know where he was before” Gabriel asked phone to his ear “with Balthazar”.

Sam put the plate down on the coffee table Gabriel leaned against him “okay I will see you later” he hung up and looked at the phone.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Anna found an engagement ring in my brother pocket” “really” Gabriel gave a nod.

“His not wearing it so he hasn’t given an answer” Gabriel explained “would it be such a bad thing” he asked “Castiel’s in love with Dean”.

“He can’t be in love with him what only after 8 months” Gabriel stood up.

“I mean 8 months is a short amount of time” Sam looked at him.

“Love can happen any time” said Gabriel.

“Falling in love is bull crap” Sam stood up “really is that how you feel?” Gabriel asked.

“50/50” Sam said.

“Okay well I am in love with you” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel” he began “just go Sam please” “okay” Sam left.

Gabriel sat back down on the sofa.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam shut the door “Sam is that you” Ruby walked out of the kitchen.

“What have you been doing?” he raised an eyebrow “cooking” he followed her in.

“Anyway I thought you were with your beau” she put the lid on the saucepan.

“We had an argument” Ruby nodded.

“Already how long have you been seeing him again?” she asked.

“Almost 9 months” he answered.

“That’s a long time”.

“I know” Ruby looked him up and down “you must really be in love with him” she stated.

“Can you repeat that please?” he asked.

“You must really love him” Ruby repeated “Are you feeling okay your heads in the clouds”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel got up from eating ice cream at the sound of the front door he put it down and walked out of the room and walked to open the door “Sam, I sent you away”.

“I know” he said.

“Fine come in” Sam walked in and shut the door behind him.

“So” he asked.

Sam stepped forward and put his hands onto Gabriel’s arm “I’m sorry” Sam said “what I said was so stupid. I love you two Gabriel” he said and smiled he kissed him on the lips

“I love you back”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The phone rung; Castiel picked it up “hello…………Balthazar” he sat up straight “I haven’t even thought about it” Castiel said “you know I will” he hung up.

“Dad everything okay?” Anna turned her head to look at him.

“Yes” he smiled she ate some popcorn and turned back to the TV.

The door bell rung “I’ll go” he got up and left the rom.

The door opened and Dean took a step back “Dean” Castiel blinked “hi Cas……..i came to apologise about what I said to you” Dean stepped forward closer to the other man.

“Dean” he began “I’m sorry okay” he smiled he held out his hand Castiel shook it “who’s that dad?” Anna asked.

Anna walked up “Oh Mr Winchester” she smiled.

“Good to see you again Anna” Dean smiled.

Anna went up stairs.

“So I’ll see you Saturday” Dean said “yes Saturday” he nodded and Dean left.

Castiel put his fore head onto the door and closed his “being friends what a joke”.

Dean drove the car “friends” he sighed ‘at least I apologised to him’.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Yes” Castiel stood in front of Balthazar.

“Excuse me” he asked.

“Balthazar I will marry you” Castiel said to him.

Balthazar kissed him on the lips he put the ring on his finger “I’m glad you said yes Cassie” he kissed on the lips again “we need to go out and celebrate” he kissed him for the third time.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel rolled out of the bed and groaned “Gabe you okay?” Sam looked over the edge of the bed.

“I’m okay” he answered and stood up.

“I think that’s the door” Sam said.

“I’ll go I’m up anyway” Gabriel left the room.

Sam moved the whole cover over his body and gave a groan.

Gabriel opened the door Castiel stood on the door step “lil bro come in its early this visit” he entered “yeah I just dropped Anna at school” said Castiel.

“Her school is in the opposite direction” he waved his hand.

“And” Castiel looked at him “anyway so this visit” he asked.

“Sorry” Castiel scratched the back of his head

“Um Cassie” he grabbed his hand “You said yes”.

“You knew” he asked.

“Anna phoned me the other day because the ring fell out of your coat”.

“Anna is getting a talking to” he said.

“Back to the subject at hand” Gabriel said “you said yes I can’t believe you” he said.

“Why not Balthazar loves me?”

“Do you love him?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes I love him” he said.

“Look me in the eye and repeat I love Baltrazar” Castiel looked at him.

“I love” he stopped and closed his eyes ‘Dean’

“And” he prompted.

Sam uncovered and sat up he looked at the clock he got out and pulled some pants on and left the room.

“Maybe I can make it work?” Castiel said.

“Maybe but do you really think?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe” Sam walked in “oh hi”

Castiel looked up at him “hello Sam” he gave a small smile.

Sam opened the fridge door and took out some milk “Sam my brother has just got engaged” he told him.

“Oh well congratulations” Sam smiled “thank you Sam” he said.

“Anyway” Gabriel turned back to Castiel “look I know Balthazar has always been your safety net so maybe your right it will work this time around” he said.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean sat watching TV Ben was on his lap leaning against his father’s chest the phone rung he picked it up.

“Hello……hey Sammy” he said into the phone.

“Not much just me and Benny………okay see you son” he hung up “Ben uncle Sammy coming” he whispered into his ear.

Ben raised his arms into the air and wiggled his bum.

Sam got out of the car and walked to the house he opened the door “yo Sammy” Dean called Sam walked and sat next to him.

“So Dean getting married in less than a week” he said to him “yeah marriage” he whispered.

Sam looked at him “come on Dean be more serious” he said.

“Dean please say you’re not having second thoughts” Sam asked “Of course not I love Lisa” he said “it’s just Cas” he said.

“I like him and I really am glad I got to meet him” he said.

“Please Dean listen to your self your marrying Lisa who you have been with since school and your thinking about ruining it for some silly fling”.

Dean stood up.

“I know that Sam don’t you think I know I can’t just forget about him I lo”

“Don’t” Sam stopped him from finishing his sentence.

Dean gave a sigh “your right” he sat back down “I am being an idiot I love Lisa and Lisa only” Dean gave a nod.

‘I love Lisa…………..I love Lisa……….I love Lisa’

Dean clenched both hands onto his knees.

‘I love Castiel’

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Just want the cake over there” Castiel pointed the guy pushed the trolley over into a corner.

“How’s it going” Balthazar walked up to him.

“Okay people can’t listen to instructions” he said “so the decorators should be here to decorate ready for tomorrow the big day” he stared at the room.

“Everything okay?” he asked Castiel putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah”

“Wonder what ours is going to be like” he asked.

“One wonders” said Castiel.

“This place is great” Lisa said she pushed Ben who was in the pushchair.

“Lisa” Castiel turned round to her “it’s been a while Mr Roche” she said after noticing him “you two Miss Breaden” he smiled “so the big day how’s it feel?”

Lisa grinned “I’m so giddy I cant believe the big day” Lisa said.

Balthazar put his arm round her “I have something to show you” he said and started to lead her away.

“I will watch Ben” Castiel said to her “thanks” they left the room.

Castiel looked straight at Ben ‘Dean’s son’.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa picked up the post and looked through them “nothing but bills” she went into the kitchen Dean sat at the table eating “So now this is the last time were see each other” she said.

Dean kissed her “are you sure you don’t want me staying at the hotel” Dean asked.

“I guess you can” she kissed him again.

“You’re the bride you should be in your own home” he kissed her

“Love you” she told him

“Me too” came his reply

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC

– DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel hung up the tux he walked and sat down on the bed he laid down. The door opened “Whatever Sammy I’ll see you later” Dean walked in and shut the door.

Dean came to a stop “Cas” Castiel sat up “what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well I am the wedding planner” he got up and walked “I need to be going” he smiled and walked pass.

Dean grabbed his arm he stopped and looked at him “you’re not going anywhere Cas” he pulled him close to his body.

Dean kissed him “hm” Castiel’s hands moved onto Dean’s chest and went to push him away but then stopped.

“Hm” Dean kissed him and then his arms moved round Dean’s shoulders.

“Wait” Dean stopped.

“What” Castiel blinked “I need to lock the door” he walked and then locked it he turned back round.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he pulled Castiel towards him and pressed their bodies together. Dean took Castiel’s shirt off kissing down his neck and shoulder blade.

Castiel moaned leaning his head back as Dean pressed him against the door. Castiel let go as he knew this would be the last time he would be with Dean.

Castiel had decided ever since he stepped into this house that this is the last time Dean would see him again. The last time he would feel Dean’s kisses down his back as took him over the edge.

Castiel was on his side; Dean moved his arm round his waist “hey”

Castiel moved and looked at him “we shouldn’t have done that Dean”.

Dean took a hold of his hand “you’re really going to marry that guy” he asked.

“Yes Dean……….you’re getting married to Lisa I am not complaining about it like you seem to be doing” Castiel sat up.

“Okay” Dean sat up.

“Okay” Dean put his arms round Castiel’s waist and kissed his neck “you feel so good you know that right” he whispered closing his eyes.

Castiel closed his eyes “yeah”.

TBC…


	12. Epilogue

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

 

Epilogue

Castiel nuzzled Dean’s chest “you awake then nuzzler” Dean laughed.

Castiel looked up at him “sorry” Dean kissed him on the lips.

“I have to go to the toilet” Castiel got out and then Dean turned onto his side “nice arse but I think I’ve said that before” Dean said to him.

Castiel walked into the adjoining bathroom he shut the door and closed his as he leaned against the closed door.

Dean leaned against the head board he looked at the clock ‘I’m getting married in 8 hours’ on the closed said 4am he laid down properly.

The door opened and Castiel walked out and walked to the bed and sat down Dean snored softly.

“Goodbye Dean” he kissed his fore head before leaving

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel yawned “so when do we have to leave Mr best man” he said Sam done his shirt buttons up he looked in the mirror.

“I swear this is too small” he turned to the side.

“Or you gain a little” Gabriel patted his stomach “if I’ve gained any weight its because I’m in love with a candy man” he leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s lips.

The phone rung.

Sam walked and picked up the phone “hello……..Dean where are you” he asked “the place Lisa was meant to be”.

“Okay bro I’ll be there” he hung up “change of plans” he turned to look at Gabriel.

“Oh”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel put the suit case on the floor in the hallway Anna ran down the stairs “is that it dad” she asked him “yeah you have everything?”

“Yes and uncle Gabe said if there is anything left he will send it” Anna gave a nod “Okay then were really doing this” he said

“Are you okay dad?”

Castiel kissed her cheek “Anna I’m fine”.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean wore his tux he gave a sigh “I’m getting married’ there was a knock on the door “come in Sammy”

The door opened and Sam walked in “looking snazzy”.

Dean turned to him “what do you think do I measure up?” he held his arms out “very good Dean your big day” Sam said to him.

“You see Lisa” Dean asked.

“No she squealed at me in the ear when she phoned” Sam told him “okay then” Dean smiled.

“Okay so the car should be here soon” Sam said “okay then I’m ready” Dean said “oh hold on I need toilet” he went.

Sam sat down on the bed and sighed he turned his head there was a piece of paper he picked it up and opened it.

Dean,

 

As you get this letter I will be on the plane to New York.

 

For the past few months I’ve done something I’m not proud of, not only have I slept with one of my clients but I’ve fallen in love with him. This letter is only way I can tell you because I’m afraid of what you might say and do and not only that I’m afraid of the rejection.

 

I know you love me too Dean but you’re afraid of what you might become and I pity you.

 

But what I do know is that you will make the right decision once I tell you that my plane leaves the same time you get married to Lisa.

 

I’m hoping that you will stop me from going but not because you’re afraid to lose me but you’re willing lose Lisa and love me the way I deserve. I will be waiting

 

Love Castiel

 

“Oh Dean” he looked up the door opened.

Dean walked out “okay Sa….what are you doing” he stepped out, Once he saw the letter in Sam’s hand he snatched it out of grasp “You had no right to read this Sammy”

“It’s just a piece of paper that fell out of your pocket” Sam said. Dean looked down at it “Please don’t say you’re going”

Dean looked up “don’t be silly it’s just a piece of paper, I’m marrying Lisa” he stated.

Sam nodded “okay then let’s get you hitched.

Dean nodded.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

“Thanks” Castiel smiled the taxi driver put the suitcases in the trunk.

“Absolutely fine” he smiled Anna opened the door and got in “come on let’s go”.

“Coming” they all got in the taxi Castiel looked out of the window ‘here we go a new fresh start once again’

‘Bye Dean’

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean sat in the black car his dad and Sam got in with him “finally settling down Dean” John said,

Dean looked out of the window “are you listening to me boy?” he asked.

“Yeah” he said and looked at him.

John folded his arms.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel and Anna sat in the airport she had her head on his shoulder “so what is the first thing you’re going to do?” he asked.

“I’m having the biggest room”.

“Oh really” Castiel asked “yeah”.

“Okay then I start work in a week so we only have that time to sort ourselves out okay Anna”.

Anna nodded “Dad, are you really going to marry Balthazar?”

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

They got out of the car.

Dean looked at the building “this is it Sammy” Dean said “come on then” they walked in.

“Welcome Dean” Balthazar smiled “hello again” Dean said.

“Would you excuse me for a moment I need the toilet” Dean said “sure” he walked off “i know I’ve seen jittery grooms before but not like that”.

Sam watched Dean walk off.

Dean walked ‘all this time I’ve been lied to everything I thought I knew’

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel looked at his watch ‘he’s getting married in half hour’ he put his hands onto his lap and his head went back he closed his eyes.

“Dad” came Anna’s voice “hm” he said “why is Mr Winchester here?” he asked.

Castiel stood.

Dean stood opposite them in jeans shirt and leather jacket “hi Cas”

“Dean I though you weren’t going to come” he asked Dean gave a nod.

“What happened I mean” Castiel stated.

Anna watched them.

“I had a DNA test done months ago” he took a hold of Castiel’s hands “Ben isn’t mine” Dean said tears slid down his cheek.

Anna bit her bottom lip ‘that baby was…..wasn’t his’.

“All this time” he said and wiped his face “she lied to me…….and I couldn’t marry someone like that she didn’t just lie to me she lied to her parents and mine”.

“I love you Dean”

“Love you to Castiel” Dean said leaning down to kiss him.

Castiel smiled

Anna grinned and stood up “yeeeesssss” she cheered “New York here we come”.

The End


End file.
